


Big Jak, Lil Jak: Past and Present

by MAngel05



Series: Alternate Jak Stories [4]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, F/M, Fear, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having sent his younger self back in time, Jak and Daxter begin living life like they always had; one adventure at a time. Now that his father has found him Damas refuses to let Jak out of his sight very long, which turns into disadvantage when Jak and company go missing. Meanwhile in the past young Jak begins a new life with some problems of his own; but with a promise of a bright future to come both boys begin another adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Normal

**Chapter 1** : _The New Normal_

* * *

 **Location** : _Wasteland_

Light from the new morning sun began to stretch along the land across Gaia, from the scorched land of the wastes to the jungles in the north and even to the lowest of the lands across the sea to the brink. The sun brought forth a new day with new life within it, but with life comes the harsh reality of death. As the rays of the suns light crossed the wastes to the dessert city of Spargus it suddenly hit the back of a young blonde green haired man, in his hands was his blaster modded pee-shooter, his blue tunic was ripped and stain with blood of his enemies; his feet spread as he readied himself for another attack. Suddenly he opened his bright blue eyes and a smirk spread across his face as he felt another's back brush up against his, turning his head slightly he saw red/orange/yellow hair that belonged to his best friend in the entire world that had followed him from one adventure after another. The same young man that had once been an ottsel because he'd fallen into a vat of dark eco, but because of light eco was once again an Elf like himself. This young man had his eco arrows ready and pointed at his next victim, who currently was a marauder who was eying the red-head while his other six companions were eying the green-blonde with equal hatred.

A single yell was heard from the marauder as he began to charge the duo known far and wide as the Demolition Duo. "Ya know." The red-head began as he spoke to the blonde, who just hummed to tell his friend he was listening. "You'd think these guys would learn after we'd killed half of 'em at their fortress last week 'cause they'd attacked Spargus." He pulled the string of his bow and let loose the blue arrow that flew faster than the marauder could move and hit him squarely in the middle of his forehead.

"Some people never learn Dax." The blonde replied as he let loose a barrage of bullets that hit their targets each time.

"Yeah, but Jak…" Daxter began as he turned as saw one of the marauders running away. "Awe, one's tryin' ta escape." He turned towards the blonde who smirked. "Flip ya for him." He said as he brought out a coin he'd found a few days ago.

"Nah, you can have him." He said as he shot one that was trying to get up in the head, brain matter splattering everywhere on the sand and on Jak's clothes.

"Keira's not gonna like those stains." Daxter laughed as he shot one of his dark arrows at the runaway marauder and got him in the center of his back, a few seconds later the man screams ended as the dark eco poison killed him.

"Like Tess'll like yours?" his friend countered as he placed his gun back into the Sand Shark he then looked at the vehicle for any dents or bullet holes, not finding any he got into the driver's seat. He then started the engine and zoomed off after Daxter who'd run off to get his arrow out of the runaway marauder. "Get in." he said after Daxter had pulled the arrow out of the masked man.

"Ya know," Daxter began as he put the arrows back into his quiver. "Yer Dad is cool and all; but the dude is always sending us off on these gigs and it's…"

"Boring?" Jak asked, "Yeah, he and I had a talk about that. He says it's because we haven't proven ourselves as wastelanders yet; but Sig says it's because Dad doesn't want to lose me again."

Daxter chuckled. "Daddy Damas is protective, eh?" Daxter wiggled his eyebrows at Jak who began to laugh. "Yer eighteen, ya can whatever ya want without adult supervision."

"Tell that to him," Jak paused and chuckled. "Or Torn. Or Ashelin."

"Or Sig." Daxter pointed to the big vehicle parked o the large hill that had overlooked the battlefield. "Think yer Dad sent him out here ta watch us?"

Jak groaned. "Okay, that's enough." He narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop next to Sig vehicle, the bulky wastelander inside of it smirked. "Sig."

"Now Chillipepper, I'm just followin' orders." The bulky wastelander looked at the irate young men; both seemed a bit annoyed with having a babysitter and truth be told Sig didn't like doing it. "Listen," he began which caused Jak to raise an eyebrow and hoped the king didn't find out about this. "There are some metal heads in a cavern nearby. I was suppose to take care of it after you two went back to the city, but since yer both itchin' for a fight." He said this pointing at the dead marauders. "You two can help me."

Both young men smiled at each other before turning towards Sig. "Wanna raise some stakes?" Daxter asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Jak chuckled as Sig's good eye sparked with interest.

"What do you boys have in mind?" the bulky wastelander saw both boy's faces light up like a child's does on Yuletide and knew he was in trouble, but when did trouble not follow these two around?

* * *

 **Location** : _Sandover_

The sun raised itself slowly over the small sleep village of Sandover, birds were giving off their morning songs, flowers were beginning to open, and slowly the villagers began to get out of their beds, though some tried to block off the sun's rays by either throwing a pillow over their heads or closing a curtain to get a few more winks of sleep; which would evade them as suddenly the peace of the morning was broken by children's laughter.

Running through the village were a half dozen or children who were chasing a young boy with green hair. Once caught the boy gave a whimper as he was lifted up into the air by one of the older children. "Come on! Talk boy!" the youth yelled at the young child and laughed as the boy remained quiet.

It was then that a rock came hurtling through the air and hit the older boy right in the side of his head. The young man gasped and grabbed his head. Spinning around he looked at the other children. "Who did that?" His eyes dared for the one to come forward.

"Leave Jak alone you bully!" came a yell from a red haired child around the same age as the green haired boy.

"Runt." The boy growled at the red haired child who readied another rock in his slingshot.

"You let him go, or yer gonna have another bruise!" the youth yelled at the older boy.

The older boy looked at the green haired child that he had a hold of and suddenly threw him into the air and kicked the child in mid-air. The boy landed in a heap on the ground groaning. "Keep the freak." He growled and took off with the other children following him.

The red head ran over to Jak, the little boy groaned as he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jak, I'll take ya ta Mama; she'll know what ta do ta make ya feel better."

Jak felt himself being picked up by the red head and his arm was thrown around the other boy's shoulder. "Dax-ter." He mumbled.

"Yeah?" the youth asked looking into his buddy's eyes which said more than anything the green haired boy ever said. "Don't worry about it. Yer my buddy. I know you'd do the same fer me." Jak smiled as he and Daxter made their way over to the hut near the fisherman's home.

Daxter sat Jak on the porch and ran into the hut. "Mama, Papa!" he yelled causing his parents to turn from their quiet breakfast and look at their son. "Jak, he's hurt." He said this pointing out the door.

Daxter's mother was already on her feet before her husband followed suit. Once both adults saw the condition the normally quiet boy was in, which included him sobbing quietly from the pain of being kicked, Daxter's father pulled his son to the side. "Who did this son?" his father's normally bright blue eyes were now a darker color. Daxter looked over towards Jak who was being held by his mother, Jak had his face obscured by the woman's long red hair. "Daxter?" his father snapped his son's attention back to him.

"Matt and his friends from Rock Village." He said as he twiddled with his fingers and continued to look between his parents and Jak. "Is he goona be okay Mama?" Daxter felt tears starting to form at the thought of losing his best friend because of that jerk face.

"Oh, he'll be okay." she said as she continued to sooth Jak by rocking the boy back and forth and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Looking up at her husband she continued to speak. "Those children need to be punished for this. He could've gotten hurt and it's so early in the day and already they're picking on him."

Daxter looked up at his father who nodded. "Daxter," his father began, "I want you and Jak to play up near the farmer's place for awhile, while I talk to those miscreants for what they've done to Jak. Okay son?"

Daxter nodded. "Yes Papa." He said as he sat down next to his mother on the porch and looked at Jak. He still remembered when last week Jak and the green guy came to live in the village. The green man was currently building a hut on the island that was connected to the village by those little bridges. The hut was only a quarter of the way done, his Papa was helping the man build it, and with help from his uncle when he wasn't traveling ta weird and unknown places. Until the place was fully done Jak was staying with him and his family. The green guy, Samos, had told them that he and Jak came from a big village that wasn't a village; but a city! He'd also said that neither could return because of the dangers that place had for them both and that Jak was an orphan; which his parents explained meant that Jak didn't have any family. Continuing to stare at him Mama and Jak, Daxter spoke up. "Mama, ya remember when ya told me that Jak has nobody?" his mother hummed that she remembered. "Ya think we could be Jak's family?" that caused Jak to look at Daxter with wide eyes and then looked up at Daxter's mama.

Daxter's mom turned her head towards her son and smiled. "Your Papa and I have been talking about that very thing son." She smiled with caused her eyes to glisten with emotion. "Are you certain you wouldn't mind having an older brother?"

"Jak's older than me?" Daxter looked at his friend.

"Yes." his Mama replied. "The green sage says he's almost eight. You won't be eight for another six months."

Daxter scratched his chin. "Sure. I don't mind." He shrugged his shoulders. "Jak's my best friend; he'll be an even cooler brother!"

"Then it's settled." She said as she pulled away from Jak. "Do you want that Jak?" Jak cocked his head and looked between Daxter and the red haired woman who was smiling at him. "Do you want to be Daxter's brother and my husband and my son? Do you want to be a part of our family?"

Daxter leaned forward. "That means my Mama would be yer Mama."

Jak felt his chest tighten and emotion overflowed as tears began falling down his pudgy little cheeks. "Y-Yes." he stuttered and sniffled as he wiped his eyes just as Daxter's Papa came back from Sentinel Beach with bully being pulled by his ear and up to the mayor's hut.

"Oh boy!" Daxter giggled. "We've gotta see this!" Daxter started to get up only to be grabbed by his Mama.

"Let yer father deal with this." she said as she stood up. Looking down at the two boys she smiled. "Who's hungry?" with that both boys seemed to forget about the bully and headed into the hut for some breakfast.

Jak smiled as he looked at Daxter, who snorted. "No getting weird on me Jakie boy." He said as he slung his arm around Jak's neck and the two entered the hut together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** : _Gone Missing_

* * *

 **Location** : _Krass City_

The streets of Krass City were the toughest, most dangerous, and strangest places that Keira Hagia had ever been; that of course included both the wasteland city of Spargus City and Haven City combined. In Krass City you literally had to sleep with one eye open and a gun in your hand; otherwise she was certain she'd have a bullet where her brain was. The only up about living in the dangerous mob infested city was the Krass City Racing circuit which Jak and Daxter were very close to winning.

Keira paused from her tuning up the Javelin X and smiled at the thought of Jak winning the racing tournament. It was enough to make her giggle because there was absolutely nothing that Jak couldn't do. He'd won the Haven City racing tournaments, freed Haven of its tyrant, destroyed the metal head Leader Kor, found his father, and handed Veger over to his father for whatever the king wish to do with the wicked count. This of course left her boyfriend with nothing to do but get into trouble or start another one of his and Daxter's adventures. That thought alone was enough to make her groan. Yes she enjoyed helping the boys out, but sometimes she just wished Jak would stop having to move constantly. Of course she understood why he felt he had to do something with his time; after all he'd been tortured and falsely imprisoned by Baron Praxis for two years of his teenage life.

Sighing she looked at the vehicle once more when she heard the door to the garage open. Grabbing her pistol next to her and her heavy wrench she stood ready to attack whoever was barging into her garage and stopped short when she saw the wasteland King and two of his men with him. Looking at the big guy she remembered Sig calling this guy Kleiver, but the other guy she was drawing up a blank. He had the KG tattoo's written across his face, which instantly made her leery of the man.

The kings eyes came in contact with her and he smiled. "Keira?" he asked trying to remember if this was who he thought she was. Keira smiled and put down her weapons, which caused the king to chuckle. "What you were going to attack us?"

"Only if you were with Mizo and his group." She giggled at the king's shocked look. "What are you doing her your Maje-"

Raising his hand he interrupted her. "I believe I told you and your blonde friend to call me Damas." He walked over to her where she was on the platform where the vehicle was. "I'm looking for my son."

"Jak?" she asked and the snorted. "Is he with Daxter?" as soon as she asked this the king nodded. "Knowing those two they're probably either killing metal heads in Haven or killing Marauders in the wasteland." She paused and put a grease cover finger against her chin. "Of course he could also be in the Precursor Labyrinth of tunnels under the Palace in Haven." She shrugged. "Those two could be anywhere. They're not due back here until the end of the week when the finals begin."

"I haven't heard back from Sig since last night when the boys left Spargus and-"

"You didn't say Sig was with them!" she exclaimed as she interrupted Damas, who looked at her in surprise. "If they're with Sig, then they're in the badest place on this planet killing any and all metal heads in the process."

"We check the nest Sig was su'pose ta clear out, but the Offsider was nowhere in sight and neither were those there boys." Kleiver said which got a glare from Damas at his second in command who shrugged.

Keira then pulled out her comm. unit and put the device on hover mode. "Daddy?" she called out when it connected to the caller.

"Keira? Is something wrong sweetie?" came her father's concerned voice. "I knew I should've-"

"Nothing is wrong with me Daddy, its Jak." She fiddled with her fingers before deciding to walk over to backpack and began to pack some things in it, including some green eco packs, gun ammo, and water. She then grabbed her jacket.

"Jak?" her father asked in confusion.

"He's missing." She said as she walked back over to Damas and turned the camera on the device towards Damas. "You remember his father? He hasn't seen or heard from Jak, Daxter or Sig in a full day."

"Ah. That's all." Samos snorted. "You're majesty has nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean!?" Damas demanded as he grabbed the device and glared at the old sage through the camera.

"If something happened to Jak, you'd know." The old man said cryptically.

"Daddy.." Keira warned her father. "Now isn't the time for your mind games."

The old sage sighed. "Go to Seem and ask her if she's seen your son." with that the old sage ended the conversation by shutting off the device and praying he'd done the right thing in lying to the king and turned to Onin.

The old blind seer signed to Samos. _Don't worry. In order for this world to stay safe Jak and his companions must go through the fires of the ancients in order to come out all that much stronger_.

"Yes, I understand." He sighed as he looked at the comm. unit device in his hands. "But will his father if Jak doesn't come back unscathed?" that was a question that the old seer couldn't answer and that was what scared even her.

* * *

**Twelve hours before….**

**Location** : _Wasteland_

Jak quickly turn the Sand Shark just in time to miss being thrown by the metalpede and caught the creature with the gun turret as he quickly turned the wheel of his vehicle which spun the metal contraption a full three sixty and got the metalpede right in the chest with a barrage of bullets. The beast fell dead and Jak used a turbo to race off into the deeper parts of the tunnel systems of the cavern after the last of the metalpedes. "What's our count Dax!" he yelled as he looked at the red head who was squished up against the passenger's seat.

"We got five outta ten!" he yelled back as Jak hit another turbo and jumped a broken bridge. "Yaaaaaaah!" Daxter screamed as they flew over the dark pit of death.

This caused Jak to laugh at his friend's fright. "Come on Dax, it ain't **that** bad!" he yelled as they landed on the other side. Jak could hear _Dark's_ laughter and had to agree that this was fun. The most fun they'd had in weeks.

So as they came into the last cavern they saw Sig's beast of a vehicle chasing the metal head into another tunnel system, or so it made the wastelander think as it suddenly changed direction at the last minute which in the end caused Sig's vehicle to almost crash into the wall of the cavern. Jak gave Daxter a mischievous look, which the red head returned. Jak turned off the head lights of his vehicle, with his enhanced ability of sight because of the treatments from dark eco for two years he had no problem seeing in the dark; even if Daxter did.

"Eeek!" he heard Daxter yell out and turned to see his friend duck down in his seat as Jak raced off torwards the metalpede. The creature could sense something was afoot and just as Jak came up to the beast he flashed his lights back up and blinded the beast. This cause the creature to rear up exposing his soft underbelly and the next thing the beast knew was death as Jak turn on his guns on the soft underbelly and killing the creature as the machine gun like turret turned the metalpedes inside into liquid and splattered it all of the vehicle and as the beast came down Jak quickly shifted gears and reversed before the dead creature to turn both him and Daxter into pancakes.

Jak looked at Daxter who gave him a thumbs up that he was okay. Turning his head the other way he saw Sig's vehicle come up next to his. "Not bad doughboys." He laughed as the two boys gave him a sour look.

"We got six!" Daxter announced. "We beat ya Sig, ya owe us now!"

Sig chuckled. "A deal is a deal. I'll get you both some good ole wastelander staff weapons."

"Woot!" Daxter whooped in his seat. "Now we're a talkin' man." He grinned at Jak, but stopped when he saw what his friend was starring at and turned his head upwards and gasped. "No freakin' way!"

Sig upon looking at the two boys looked upwards and his eyes widened as he spotted the swirling golden rings that had, before been dormant; but were now fully activated. The faster they spun the worst Sig felt and suddenly the good feeling that he always got after defeating a good enemy was gone and in its place was a feeling of impending doom. The faster the rings went the brighter the light in the cavern got until suddenly a blinding flash of said light caused all that were beneath it to suddenly cover their eyes and look away. When the light disappeared it revealed an empty cavern where there had once been two wastelander vehicles.

* * *

 **Location** : _Sandover_

Samos stretched his arms over his head as he walked out of his newly constructed and finished hut. Looking out towards the small quaint looking village he couldn't help but smile. He saw both Jak and his new friend Daxter chasing each other around the fountain in the center of the village and couldn't help but smile at young Jak. The boy had been so sad for so long, with the death of his mother and banishment of his father; who until a few weeks ago, had been thought dead. His eyes saddened as he remember the older Jak in the feature and remembered how much trouble that boy had been in the beginning and how Torn had been so pissed when the boy had gone and attacked the palace. True his hatred had been warranted, but the boy had no patience. He needed to teach both boys the techniques on acquiring patience because both were going to need it; especially Jak.

His thoughts then turned towards Daxter. The youth had no idea how much pain he was in for. Yes, he'd heard the older Daxter's stories on how he'd been turned into an ottsel, then how he and Jak had defeated the crazy dark sages and then how he'd been forced to decide on either saving the world with light eco or using it to turn himself back and then letting the world be destroyed by the dark poison. He shook his head at those thoughts. That wouldn't happen just yet. Besides, he'd be turned back later once Jak had destroyed Kor and he and Daxter went into the forest all those months ago….or would go.

Samos felt a throbbing in his temple and groaned. _Best not to think about that just yet._ he thought as he spotted Daxter's mother, Teresa Baxter and his father, Daniel Baxter; coming towards him. That was another thing he noticed that he'd never been told. Why didn't the boys talk about these two wonderful people?

"Greetings Samos." Daniel greeted the Green Sage with a wave, while his wife smiled at the green man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baxter." He greeted back with a nod as he continued to watch Jak and Daxter chase each other until suddenly Daxter pounced and grabbed Jak by the waist, this caused both boys to fall. The fall ended with Jak on his butt and Daxter blinking at finally catching his friend. Both boys were silent for a moment until suddenly they burst out laughing.

"We wanted to talk about Jak's living arrangement." Teresa began as the two boys took off, this time Jak chasing Daxter down through the village towards the farmer's home and subsequently the beach down there.

Turning his head towards the couple he smiled. "Yes, I will be coming for him and his things now that my home his competed." He said and paused when he saw the worried look on the woman's face.

"Actually," her husband began. "We'd like to take him in and make him apart of our family."

This surprised Samos even more. "Well…" he began

"You're a Sage, which means you'll be too busy for a child as hyper and as needy as Jak is." Teresa said as she wrung her fingers into her red tunic t-shirt and looked at her husband for support.

"Besides that we've already as Daxter about having Jak as not only his best friend, but his brother," he turned his head down to the beach where the boys had vanished. "he likes the idea of having an older brother."

"Well," Samos began, "If you both are certain…"

The couple looked at each other and smiled lovingly at each other. "We are." Daniel said and then looked at his wife with sadness. "You see if we could, we'd have another child." Teresa looked sad, which caused Samos to look at her.

"You mean Daxter is your only child you could have?" He asked, "If you don't mind me asking…"

"We were attacked by Lurkers a year after Daxter was born." Teresa said, "I was pregnant again and was going to have another little one." She sniffled and began to tear up. "The creature came after me; I was carrying Daxter in my arms and was fleeing to somewhere that would be safe when I fell. I felt something break within me. I didn't think, I just got up and ran. When I got to Rock Village, the blue sage attacked the monster chasing me and my son. It was then I noticed that my skirt was covered in blood. I birthed that night a stillborn baby girl. Since then we haven't been able to have any children."

Samos felt his heart break for this couple at hearing their story on how they'd lost a child and could no long have any more. "I am certain Jak would love to be your son," he said and saw the joy in the both parents faces. "However, I do want to be able to teach both boys."

"That is fine." Teresa sighed as she went off to find the boys and tell them the good news.

Daniel looked at the sage. "What things will you be teaching them?" he asked them a bit worried at what his sons would be taught.

"How to read, write, some arithmetic, science, and how to take responsibilities and how to be patient." The sage began to walk off back towards his hut. "Just the main things one must have in order to survive this life."

Daniel followed the sage. "True." He smiled. "My wife and I will teach Jak the other stuff, like hunting, fishing, and fighting." He smirked, "Though I don't know what my wife with teach them."

Samos smiled. "I am certain she'll teach them what men cannot." The two men began to chuckle.

"Ah, but that's the thing men need the most, a woman." He smiled at the sage who raised an eyebrow. "I have a third cousin twice removed, she's a sage of eco as well, she lives in the wastes in the far, far north." Samos was about to say no. "She was married a long time ago, he died. They have a daughter named Keira. She's about a year or two younger that Jak."

Samos froze. "Keira?" he asked, _Oh_. was his only thought as Daniel told him more about his cousin and her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The only mention of Keira's mom was in Jak X Combat Racing; before then you never see little Keira. She definately wasn't with young Samos when he took young Jak through the rift gate, so where'd she come from? This is my answer. ^_^
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** : _Found…Kind Of_

* * *

**Location** : _Unknown_

The morning rays beamed down through the tall jungle foliage to the jungle floor where tiny animals squeaked and scurried about their daily doings. A clan of lurker apes nearby were grooming each other and taking care of the young, who fed from their mothers. Nearby a quiet and quaint little village by the sea was just waking from its nightly ritual, its residents were unaware that only minutes ago it's hero and his friends had vanished through what had been referred as the Rift Gate and now their village was being overrun by the nightmare known as metal heads. At the same time that this occurred a male elf in his late twenties was traveling through the jungles surrounding the village and headed towards the village when suddenly a booming noise from above the tree line was heard, followed by a second loud boom.

The male took off towards where the sounds had occurred and saw flames and smoke covering the area followed by people coughing. He turned to his left towards a strange machine wreckage and saw a mountain of a man crawl out from under his machine and went to assist him. "You okay?" he asked the man whose skin was a dark tan color than his own

"I'm fine." The man said as he looked at the unknown male his good eye looking at him while the red mechanical scanned to see if this guy was a danger to him.

The other male backed away a bit at the sight of the other man. His eyes wide at the sight of the man, he raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "I heard a noise and came to help whoever was in trouble is all." he explained. "I'm Mar."

"Sig." the man replied as he snorted at the name of the man in front of him. Suddenly hacking and coughing nearby got Sig's attention, as it did for the other man as well as they turned towards the second wreckage. Jak pulled himself out from under his vehicle that was now on fire and backed away from it and felt somebody grab his shoulder and saw Sig. "You okay Cherry?" he asked as he scanned for the third person of their party until his eyes landed on Daxter's gear on the jungle ground but didn't see the red head anywhere.

"Dax!" he yelled as he went to go back to the vehicle, but was stopped by Sig.

"Whoa!" Sig yelled, "If he's in there he's gone Chillipepper."

Jak suddenly felt his dark side try to come out but forced _Dark_ back down as for the first time in years he felt himself begin to break down and cry. "NO!" Jak yelled as his legs gave out from beneath him and he fell into a heap.

Sig sighed, _This isn't good_. he thought as he spotted the man who claimed to be Mar look towards them as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down to give the men a bit of privacy. "Right, there's nothing we can do Jak." He saw the man's head lift slowly at the boy's name.

"Jak?" he asked, causing Jak to turn and looked at the man and couldn't help the widening of his eyes. He'd seen this guy before, sure it was a younger version of the statue he'd seen of him, but it was without a doubt the same guy.

"Mar?" Jak asked which caused the man to cock an eyebrow upwards and nod.

"You know him?" Sig asked with uncertainty.

"I…sortta." at that Jak watched the man's lip lift in a smirk before being hidden. It was then that the screams from the nearby village reached the three men's ears. Turning towards the noise and then looking at Sig he continued. "We'll continue this later." Which earned a nod from Mar as the three men ran off towards the noise, Jak and Sig grabbing their weapons that thankfully hadn't been destroyed by the accident and had landed on the ground near their crashed vehicles. With one last look at the vehicle that he and Daxter had shared Jak felt his chest constricted and ran off after Mar and Sig.

Meanwhile had either man gone further than the wreckage and gone down the hill where there was a stream they'd had seen the unconscious form of a red hair elf laying there dead to the world. However fate was not mean to this young man any longer and had not forgotten the deeds he'd done or the deeds he'd do and sent another being to find him. The being turned out to be an older female lurker ape and as she looked down at the fiery red and yellow hair she decided he needed her, thus she grabbed the young male Elf and threw him onto her back and began to run through the jungle back to her clan where she would care for him like he was her own child.

While this occurred Jak, Mar and Sig emerged through the thick jungle and came to a village that Jak knew very well; for this had once been his home and would very soon become known as Haven; but that wouldn't be for many more years. _Right_. he thought as he felt the power of dark eco begin to surge forth as he spotted the metal heads attacking the tiny huts and the villagers. In both of his hands two orbs of darkness formed before he threw them at two crab heads that were using their canons to blast open the mayor's door to his home.

The lard of a mayor gave a cry of fright as he spotted the creatures that were about to kill him when suddenly a channeled blast of dark eco struck the two monsters and went right through the center of their bodies and killed them instantly. The mayor turned and looked and suddenly frowned when he saw the green/blonde hero; but noticed that the young man that he thought he knew kinda looked older, when suddenly a strange man with a mechanical eye grabbed him.

"Git yer lard ole ass moving man!" Sig yelled at the lump on the ground. "Get to the hills now!"

The mayor was about to do as this scary man told him to do when hero turned towards them, his hands glowing a purple and dark eerie color. "No!" he yelled. "Get everybody to Samos' hut! It's safe there!" he yelled.

Now the mayor knew this had to be a dream or something because the last time he'd seen Jak he'd never spoken a word to him or anyone, not since the incident years ago. "J-Jak?"

"I'll…" he began as he threw a blast at an advancing metal head and then looked at the mayor. "I'll explain later. But get everybody there safely, including my uncle." The mayor nodded and wobbled off. Turned towards Jak and gave him an expression that demanded he'd explain. "You remember when I told you of Sandover?" this earned a single nod. "This is it! The portal must've sent us here. I don't know why, but…"

"I get it Cherry." Sig said as he took off towards where Jak was certain was the sound of yakow's being torn apart.

Turning back at the task at hand Jak ran off towards the stone sculptor, Reggies place. The building was streaming with scorpion metal heads and one juice goon. As he used the lighting ability he watched as the dark lightning struck through the metal heads bodies, tear them apart and turn them into burn crisps. It was then Jak realized that this was too easy and suddenly noticed that these creatures had virtually no armor on them. His eyes widened as he realized that this meant that these metal heads weren't expecting much trouble from the villagers and had expected to kill everybody here with no problems. Snarling he began to search the hut and found the sculptor up in the rafters.

"Dude!" Reggie yelled out. "That was radical!" he smiled and as he looked at Jak and noticed that something was missing. "Dude, where your orange furry friend?"

Jak's eyes looked away as he sighed sadly. "I-" he looked behind him and frowned. "You need to get to the Green Sage's home asap! It's safe there."

Reggie's eyes widened as he heard Jak speak for the first time in years. "You got it Dude." He grabbed a bat and stopped before leaving. "Dude, sorry about Daxter. He'll be missed man." He shook his head and then ran off.

Jak sighed as he remembered how well Reggie could read him, almost as good as… Jak shook his head and went back outside and began killing more metal heads, anything to get rid of the pain in his heart at losing not just a friend, but his brother.

* * *

**Location** : _Wasteland Temple_

Seem had received a call from Haven City hours ago from the Green Sage Samos who'd asked her take King Damas in the more reclusive area in the temple where the story of Sandover's destruction and how Mar and two men helped save the people the village and to show the king the images of the two men and the statues of them as well.

So here she was waiting for the king of the wastes in the early hours of the morning. Lifting her head slightly and squaring her shoulders she watched as the temple doors opened automatically and Damas and his people walked through the doors. "Greetings your majesty." She bowed at the king.

"Where is my son Jak?" he asked trying to be calm.

Seems eyes widened as now knew why the sage had asked her to talk to the king. "Follow me." she said as they walked into the temple and down a narrow corridor until they came to a spacious area. Walking over to a painting with red marking on it she removed it and revealed a hidden passageway. The group followed the monk as she led them through a series of tunnels until they came to a large dark room. Turning to the railing she took a flint and snapped it against the stone and a fire started and raced downwards on the railing and soon spread throughout the room on every railing and near the stone walls, but it wasn't the beauty of the room, nor was it the fact that there were writings on the walls that caught people's attention. No, it was the series of dormant rings that were floating in the room that caught people's; especially Keira's, attention.

Stepping forward the writings on the right hand of the wall she began to tell the tale. "During the beginning of the war of with the metal heads the first battle fought was for the village of Sandover, a place with a little over forty souls within it. The attack came suddenly during the first morning hours. The creatures attacked viciously and the residents feared that they'd be overwhelmed and killed off. It almost occurred as such, but as fate would have it Mar heard their cries for help. He and two other men helped defeat the monsters." She pointed towards the statues nearby, which depicted four men. "Can you recognize any of the men in these statues your majesty?"

Damas leaning over the stone railing, the one that was not lighting the room with fire. "One is Mar." he began as his eyes looked at the other three men, his eyes widened as he spotted the one with a mechanical eye and looked over at the monk, before looking at the other two, who had their backs to each other. One bared an bow and arrow which was drawn and pointing at an unknown enemy and the other, he felt his heart constrict, was undoubtablely his son Jak, whose fists were draw and two dark orbs of eco floated above his hands ready to throw them at his enemy.

Upon hearing Keira's gasp the king turned towards the young girl and then turned to the monk. "How is this possible?" he asked feeling as if the Precursors enjoyed playing with his son's life.

"Nobody knows how Mar became acquainted with the three unknown men, only that two helped save Sandover, and the third didn't appear until much later and saved Mar's life by killing a dozen metal heads within a only a few moments with his bow and arrows." The monk paused as she read more and smirked. "It does however say that because of Orange Lightning, Mar was able to create a treaty with the Lurker ape clans, that is to this day very strong amongst the clans."

"Daxter…" Keira groaned as she recognized the nickname her best friend and cousin called himself.

"Does the scripts," Damas began as he pointed to the walls. "tell how my son will get home."

"Yes." she nodded as she pointed to the rings. "The script says that the day that ring activate is the day the Hero Prince and his companions shall return to their own time, either stronger and wiser or as defeated men. It goes on to say that the Prince Hero shall also be the one to destroy the Dark Maker's and ensure the feature for not only his line; but also the entire world." She frowned and looked at the king. "You're son has a very hard journey ahead of him; but if he is anything like his father, he shall return victorious and wiser for the effort."

Damas sighed. "Just as I get him back this occurs." He pointed towards the walls. "Why him?"

Keira suddenly stepped forward. "I always asked the same thing."She said as the king looked towards her. "Years ago there was a incident that took away Jak's ability to speak and I asked Daddy why did all the bad things have to happen to Jak." She paused. "He told me it was because Jak was special. The Precursors chose him to be their champion and a champion couldn't be a champion unless he was tested. So when bad things happen to Jak, it's not because he's unlucky, but because he comes back with a fighter's spirit and passes whatever test the Precursors have set before him."

"Their Champion?" Damas asked which got a nod from Keira.

"Precursorean Champions are said to be the strongest, wisest, and most unique amongst our kind." Seem said with awe in her voice. "If your son was chosen then it's because he is most special indeed. Something about him that draws people to him; whether it's for the good of this world or bad."

"So I'm once again left waiting for my son to be returned to me." Damas looked at the dormant rings as if trying to force them to come alive with his mind and sheer will of his heart.

"I shall personally ensure that somebody is in this room at all times." Seem said as she turned to leave before pausing next to her king. "And once it activates, you shall be the first to know." with that last note she left her king and his people to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Location** : _Sandover – Young Jak's time_

Jak and Daxter both peered around their parents legs as they watched a huge ship with sails come into the cove. Daxter looked at Jak and smiled. "This is gonna be so cool!" he whispered to his brother, who nodded. Jak had never seen a ship that big before, yes the fisherman, Jim, had a boat of his own; but it wasn't a big ship kind of boat. He was excited because not only were they going to meet whoever was on the mystery ship, but also because Mama and Papa had said that they were gaining a new friend. A girl, named Keira was onboard and that Samos and her Mama; which was Daxter and his third cousin once removed; whatever that meant, and that they were staying here at Sandover.

So Jak was nervous, not only because Keira was a girl, but because he hoped she'd like him and Daxter because he really would like another friend. Daxter was an awesome friend, but the two of them got bored sometimes and a third person in the friend circle would be cool.

"Look!" Daxter yelled as he pointed towards the tiny row boat that was coming ashore. It had lots of people in it and that made both boys a bit nervous. "I wonder how many people are in that boat." Daxter wondered absentmindedly.

His mother having heard him giggled at her youngest wonderment. "Haven't you learned how to count from Samos?" she asked him causing two sets of blue eyes to look up at her. "Count them boys."

Jak pointed his fingers at each person, as did Daxter. "Twelve! Ten!" they both said at the same time, which caused the boys to frown at each other and make faces.

Teresa laughed. "Let's see when they come ashore." She said and as soon as the boat rested safely on the beach one man got out and began to help the passengers out of the row boat.

Both boys counted once again and Daxter laughed as they came to ten and nobody else was pulled out of the boat. Jak crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, but then a woman pulled out a tiny little girl with aqua colored hair and a man pulled out a bright yellow haired boy from the boat and Jak's frown became a full on grin, while Daxter's jaw dropped. "No fair!" he complained causing Teresa to chuckle as her husband went to greet their cousin and possibility new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There, everybody knows where everybody is now...kind of. LoL! This was fun to write because now we're really going to have some fun. Hmm...What should I make happen next? *taps finger on chin*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _Lurkers_

* * *

 **Location:** _Sandover – young Jak_

Jak peeked around a hut at the aqua haired girl and her mother as they walked past the fisherman's hut and up to Samos' hut; both of his and Daxter's parents were talking to the young girl's mother whose hair shown as bright as the snowcaps on top of Snowy Mountain that could be seen through Uncle's telescope. The woman's eyes were a purple/blue color and she seemed to have a calmness about her that made Jak curious. Sensing somebody behind him he smiled when he saw his bucktooth brother smiling at him and smiled back. As he turned his head back to spy on the pretty lady and her child he saw that they'd already made it up to the Sage's hut and sighed.

"Wanna go play down at Sentinel Beach?" came Daxter's voice as the two drifted away from the fisherman's hut. Jak shrugged his shoulders at this suggestion. ""Whajah mean?" he inquired as he put his face in front of Jak's. "Come on! Its yer birthday tomorrow an' yer all too mellow man!"

"Okay." Jak sighed as he followed Daxter down to the beach on the opposite side of the village that was away from the Forbidden Jungle.

"Ya know what Jak," Daxter began which made Jak turn his head towards him while they continued to walk down the beach past the broken lighthouse. "One day you and I are gonna go adventurin' and when we do, we'll make discoveries and become famous adventurers and boy oh boy will Mama and Papa be so proud of us…"Jak smiled as he continued to listen to Daxter about some grand adventure they'd have when they got older. "Hay!" Daxter yelled out and jumped out in front of Jak which caused Jak to come to a sudden stop. "Why don't we have a small adventure here! We could find a…a…a pirate's treasure!"

That got Jak's attention. "Pirate's treasure?" he asked as he looked around the beach and then looked back at Daxter with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Daxter said excitedly. "You and I could go off adventurin' near the falls or…" Daxter's eyes spotted the sentinels on the other side of the cove that was filled with sea water. The sandbar that was lifted just above the water because of low tide could allow them to cross over to the other side. "I betcha there's treasure on that side of the beach." He said pointing at the large sentinels and precursor junk on the other side of the beach. "Race ya." with that said Daxter took off across the beach and sandbar that separated the two sides of the beaches.

Jak shook his head, smirked and took off after Daxter. As he passed Daxter he began laughing at the yells the other boy began giving off as he was passed by Jak. Jak came to a stop as a huge lizard like creature popped up out of the sands. He gave off a slight yell of fright as he jumped backwards, only to come crashing down onto the hot noon day sand. The creature snapped his large jaws at the boys and it took them both less than a minute to realize that the creature was stuck inside of a sandpit and couldn't reach them with its powerful jaws.

Daxter began laughing and pointed at the creature. "Ha-ha…what a stupid dummy." He giggled. "He got stuck inside of a sandpit. Hahaha…"

As soon as his heart started to beat regularly again Jak joined in on the laughter. "Come on Dax." He said as he began to climb up one of the sentinels. The stairs when high into the sky and the two both were excited to see what they'd find at the top of the steps. When they did come to the top they found a weird circulation ball that glowed with a bright light and smaller triangular doohickeys swirling around it.

"Cool we found treasure!" Daxter yelled happily. "I wonder what it is?" he peered around the strange object that was emitting a strange bell like noise that was quite calming, but at the same time a bit annoying.

"I-" Jak began as he heard a loud roar behind them and saw a reddish purple creature lumbering across the beach on this side.

Daxter's eyes widened as he spotted the creature and yanked Jak down into a crouching position. "That's a Lurker Ape." He whispered. "They're bad news." He involuntarily shivered at the last memory he had of one and couldn't help the whimper as it came out of his throat.

Jak peered over the edge of the steps and looked down at the creature as it beat its chest at the other lizard creature and then watched as the Lurker Ape attacked the lizard creature and began to beat it into the ground until it was a blood gory pulp of nothing but blood and guts. Then felt as if his stomach was going to turn as the Lurker began to lick his paws of the creature's guts. It then turned around and began to make its way back into the jungle near the waterfalls. It wasn't until the creature was gone for some time that the boys began to make their way back down from the sentinel, with their new treasure tuck under Jak's arms and made their way back to the village.

As they walked up to their house Daxter looked at Jak. "Ya think we should tell Mama and Papa what we saw?" he asked as he looked down at his feet and twiddled with his fingers.

"Yes." Jak said with no uncertainty.

"Think we'll get into trouble fer being on that side of the beach?" Daxter's ears fell a bit at the prospect of getting punished for explorin'.

Jak sighed and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said as they both entered their hut and hid their first treasure under their bed, deciding they'd figure out what it was later.

* * *

 **Location:** _Unknown_

Daxter groaned loudly as he began to come to from the head beating he'd gotten. Slowly his eyes began to open and turned suddenly as he felt nausea suddenly come over him. _Something really stinks._ he thought as his eyes came into focus and suddenly cursed his luck. Starring straight at him was a very large lurker ape who was grunting at him. _Uh-oh_! he thought as the being suddenly stood up and lumbered over to him. Fearfully he began to back himself up and gasped in pain when he tried to do so and looked over at his arm which was wrapped in leaves and was giving off the stinkiest smell he'd ever smelt in his life. It was a thousand times worse than any sewer job he and Jak had taken up in their time either Haven or Spargus. _Speaking of Jak…_ he thought as he realized that the green haired hero was MIA and glared at the lurker ape as it suddenly crossed over his body and went behind him and grabbed him by his ruined shirt and lifted him up into its arms and began to rack back and forth with him in its arms.

Eyes wide Daxter was in shock. _Holy fuckin' shit!_ he screamed in his mind. This thing was treatin' him like he was its baby or something. _Eh, could be worse._ he thought as he remembered back to the time when Jak and he had almost gotten eating by a plant in the Forbidden Jungle years ago when they were kids.

Looking upwards at the lurker ape after his heart had calmed down a bit. "Eh, ya, uh, don't happen ta know where my friends are do ya?" he asked the creature only for it to stop rocking back and forth and look down at him. "Yeah, didn't think so." He huffed as he tried to sit up, only for the lurker ape to pull him back down into the former laying position. "Great." He sighed as the creature began to rock back a forth once again and found himself actually beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Location:** _Sandover_

Jak looked over at Sig as he and Mar were talking about something while Jak had started a fire and began to burn the metal head bodies that were dead. Unlike the metal heads in his time these had been way easy to kill, mostly due to them not having the heavy and thick armor that they'd have in the feature. He then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his uncle approaching him. Jak smiled at the familiar older explorer. "Uncle." He greeted as he hugged the older man.

"I knew a long time ago you'd be the one to save us one say my boy." His uncle said. "You see, years ago when Teresa and Daniel adopted you and made you their son Samos warned them of both of their son's destiny. One thing he said was that you'd save Sandover one day and suppose you just did that."

"Yeah I guess I-" Jak's eyes widened. "Who are Teresa and Daniel?" he asked as he looked at the older man whose eyes had widened.

"I guess I assumed that since you gain your voice back that you gained your memory of that day back and your memories of before as well." He paused. "Teresa and Daniel are Daxter and your parents. Well, Daxter's biological parents, your adopted."

"What happened?" Jak asked and as the older man was about to answer there was a commotion amongst the villagers. "Excuse me." Jak said as he went over to Sig and Mar to see what was going on. "What's going on?" he inquired as the two men watched as the villagers began to argue amongst themselves.

"Not sure." Sig shrugged as they watched the normally docile villagers begin pointing at the fat and obese mayor, yelling at him for something.

Jak watched as Mar walked up to the crowd and pushed them away from the mayor. "Enough!" he yelled. "Fighting won't do any good. You have to work together to put this village back together and in doing so you can't be tearing each other's throats out." He paused as he looked at the crowd and noticed that they were actually watching him now. "I know I'm a stranger amongst you and I have no right in telling you what to do; but think about it. Do you truly want to enemies after what's happened or do you want to continue being friends and neighbors?"

"We're scared of what'll happen if those creatures come back." said an older woman with lots of feathers in her hair and an oversized pair of glasses on her face.

"Dude, he's our mayor," Reggie said as he pointed at the mayor. "He's suppose to know what ta do next."

"What we do is rebuild." Jak said as he stepped into the conversation. "We rebuild and then we make defenses and be ready for the next time those monsters come back to attack us; but we've gotta be prepared. I've been…away for a little while and while away I've fought creatures like those and we've gotta build a wall, with a shield that'll push those creatures away."

"The chilipepper is right." Sig agreed. "I've fought creatures like these most of my life and I know they'll be back, but you all are in luck; Jak here's a bit of an expert when it comes to killing these bastards and we'll help in keepin' y'all safe." He looked at Mar. "An' don't think I didn't see that fancy glowing shit comin' off of you Mar."

Jak looked at Sig with a smirk. "With two channelers, I'm sure we can get this village up to snuff." This seemed to calm the crowd a bit as they began to disperse and go back to their homes to begin rebuilding.

Mar looked at Jak. "It's going to take a lot of work and a lot people to make this area safe." He said as he looked at the young man and his friend. "You said you fought these creatures before. How? I've been from the Brink to here and I've never seen anything like those creatures in any of my explorations."

"It's a long story." Jak sighed as he looked around. "I need to make a trip to get the sage's here and see if they can help us. He then thought back and I bet I know where we can find the stuff we'll need in order to get the shield wall up."

"For a shield wall we'll need lots of blue eco." Mar said as he began to walk away towards the mayor's hut.

"Where you going?" Jak asked, "The blue eco temple is in the jungle." He pointed towards the Forbidden Jungle.

"Temple?" Mar asked, "You have a temple nearby?" Jak nodded. "Precursor temples are built upon the biggest and largest eco wells." He paused and then his eyes widened as a thought came to mind. "If you show me where this temple is I could begin making blueprints that'll help us in building this eco shield. I need to know the exact measurements and outputs that this temple can handle, plus I need to know where any other temple or well may be and possibly we can introduce the other eco's into the eco shield and make it even more powerful which in turn could ward off another attack by those monsters."

Jak and Sig both blinked and Sig looked over at Jak and whispered. "Yer related to him?" he asked jokingly which gained the wastelander a glare from his companion.

"Funny Sig, very funny." Jak shook his head as he walked over to Mar and began to lead him into the Forbidden Jungle to show him where the blue eco temple was; if he remembered everything correctly nothing should be in the temple, but knowing everything that had happened to him, he knew he couldn't take the chance and gently touched his gun that was hanging off of his back and hoped he wouldn't need to use it because he really didn't want to use up his ammo and really didn't want to have to be forced to use his dark powers once again.

* * *

 **Location:** _Lurker Camp_

When Daxter woke up once again he found himself no longer in the arms of the lurker ape and was happy to find that the nasty lurker healing wrap had been taken off of his arm. He also found himself capable to leave the cave he was in and walked out of it. Pulling back some fur curtains at the mouth of the cave he found himself in the center of a lurker ape camp. Big and small lurker apes were everywhere, some were the blue furred ones, and the others were the normal reddish purple furred ones. He also noticed that there were a few elves in the mix too; mostly children.

What the heck? he thought as he watched children climbing over some of the lurker's backs or running after a lurker. Daxter scratched the top of his head and then paused when he heard a panting sound behind him and spotted the lurker ape from before. "Eep!" he yelled out as he pressed himself against the wall.

The ape gave a snort at his reaction and grabbed his arm and tugged him outside to follow. Daxter did as the ape wanted and found himself being led to a tent, once there the ape nodded its head towards it. Walking forward Daxter found himself in a nice and cozy little tent that reminded him of the tents he and Jak used in the wasteland. It was small enough to be packed, yet bit enough to walk around inside. A home away from home.

"Good morning." came a feminine voice from one of the corners of the tent. Daxter looked at the young red haired woman and couldn't help but smirk at the beauty that she was. Large breasts, beautiful face and gorgeous green eyes and a figure to make any man drool. She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Eyes up here boy." She snapped her fingers at him causing Daxter to look at her face.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Yer pretty, but I kinda have a girlfriend." He whistled. "Still can't help but appreciate the view."

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "I'm Meria," she said, "and you are?"

"Daxter." he replied as he looked around her tent.

Meria raised an eyebrow at him. "Daxter, huh?" she smiled. "Aren't you usually with another named Jak?"

Daxter paused as he touched one of her golden figurines and pulled his hand away. "Uh…yeah?" he looked at the woman.

"Does he still kill Lurkers?" she asked as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Err…not in a long time." he scratched the back of his neck. "He only killed the ones he killed because they were infected by dark eco and were controlled by the dark sages Gol and his nutcase of sister Maia." He smirked at her. "But that's been…."

"Four months and six days ago." She said as she walked around Daxter and began to drag her finger from his stomach to his chest which caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach. "That's good…cause I'd hate to kill his friend as revenge. If those lurkers were infected; that's one thing. If they weren't, that's a whole 'nother problem."

"Nope." Daxter shook his head and then paused. "Did you just say it's only been four months since the dark sage's deaths?" he inquired which got a nod from the woman as she began to trance small circles in his chest. "Hehe…I…kinda…thought." He struggled with words as her hand went lower, suddenly Daxter saw an image of Tess in his mind and moved away from the woman and panted. "No more touching." He said as he back away from her.

Chuckling Meria smiled. "Just checking to see if you are loyal." She walked back away from him to where she'd been. "Your village is Sandover, we'll be taking a trip there soon; where we'll make a treaty between the lurkers and your people."

"What makes you think those lurkers will keep such a thing?" he pointed towards the flap that if lifted would reveal the lurker camp.

"Because their leader; Goldorph, wants peace for his people." She paused. "He's allowed Elvin children to live within his people for the last ten years…" she continued but Daxter wasn't listening as he remembered the night his parents died and the attack on Sandover and looked at the woman. If this clan of lurkers wasn't the ones that killed them, then did that mean there were other lurker clans near Sandover?

"Uh…" Daxter began, "You said ten years kids have been living here with, Goldorph?" the woman nodded. "What happened to their parents?"

"Killed by a rival clan, which was killed off a few years ago." She looked at him. "Why?"

"Uh, seven, or eight years ago Sandover was attacked by lurker apes." He said as he frowned. "My mother died, my adopted brother/best friend lost his memories of that night and proceeded not to talk until recently."

The woman looked at his with shock. "I knew nothing of this." she then paused and turned from Daxter. "The rival clan began to move through this region around that time, your village must've been one of the first to be hit by them. Goldorph and his clan began to make war with this clan after Clandose Village was attacked by this rival clan." She looked at his with sadness. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Daxter looked away. "Yeah, well, Jak never remembered what happened." He sighed. "Probably a good thing too; it was pretty bloody and the village population was basically cut in half that night." He shook his head. "Why was I taken from my friends any way?" he asked as he tried to change the conversation.

Taking the hint Meria looked at the young man and cocked her head. "I don't know how you were found, but when you were brought here you were hurt badly, was unconscious and you looked like you hadn't slept in a very long time." she began to approach him again only for him to back away.

"I wanna be taken back to where I was found." He growled slightly, annoyance finally getting to him.

"I'll see what I can do." She said as she walked past him and flipped the flap of her tent open to reveal the camp was busy as always. "But for now, I suggest you get comfortable." She pointed to the sky and Daxter walked out to see if darkening. "It's going to storm before the day is over and you are still healing from whatever accident you had." She pointed towards the lurker ape that had brought him to her. "Clindra will take you back with her." She said and walked away.

"Her!" he yelled back at Meria as she vanished into her tent and felt the lurker ape give a happy grunt at being able to him back to her cave. "Hell no!" he pulled his arm away from the ape only to suddenly be thrown over the female lurker's shoulder. _Jak better NEVER EVER hear about this!_ he groan in his thoughts. _Strike that. Pecker better never hear about this!_ Daxter could only imagine what the monkaw would say about his current predicament and found himself groaning once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** : _The Unexpected_

* * *

**Location** : _Lurker Camp_

Daxter glared as he was groomed by his new female lurker friend Clindra. The lurker ape fussed over him like he was her child. It wasn't all so bad, she did run off and get him food whenever he was hungry; which was a lot because he'd been stress eating over the last week. Meria had yet to get back to him about getting back to Jak and Sig; knowing those two they were probably having a time of their lives without him; which sucked!

Daxter suddenly let out a growl and forced Clindra to stop picking at his hair and grooming him and stood up looking around the camp. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to him, except for the lurker ape and she was just looking at him as if waiting to see what he was going to do. Turning towards her he spoke. "Look I've gotta get back to where I belong, I can't stay here forever." He tried explaining to her, though he really couldn't tell if she understood him or not.

Suddenly the female pushed herself up, Daxter took a step back thinking she was going to make a grab for him; but instead she walked past him and a bit further before looking at him and giving him a grunt for him to follow her. _Holy shit!_ he thought. _It worked!_

He took off after her and began to follow her every footstep until she came to a stop by a stream. He realized that, as she sat down, that he spotted his quiver in some bushes. He then began to search along the stream and up the incline, where he found his and Jaks totaled vehicle. As he searched he found his arrows and his bow. Checking the strings on his bow, to make sure everything was in tip top shape he turned around and smiled at the female lurker. "Thanks for bringing me."

His answer was another grunt.

Daxter then spotted old footprints in the dirt. _Hmm_. he thought as he examined them. _Might be Jaks footprints or it could be Sigs; but it's so damn dark I can't tell._ He then stood back up and continued up the incline until he came to a cliff that overlooked a beach and a tiny village. Squinting his eyes at the setting sun Daxter could make out the silhouette of a hut on a tiny cliffed island just off of the village and for the life of him he'd never forget whose house that belonged too.

With eyes beginning to mist over he felt an emotion that he hated showing around anybody, except for Jak. _Home_. he thought and at that thought joy mingled with his sadness as he realized that he was home. Jak would be there! Jak had to be there. _If I travel slowly through the night, I might make it there by morning._ he looked down at the village. But if I make a mad dash for it I might make it in an hour.

Upon hearing a noise behind him, he turned to see Clindra waiting for him. "Look, my village is down there." He pointed towards Sandover. "If I run I would make it in an hour."

The female snorted before looking behind herself and then at Daxter.

"I can't go back there." He said solemnly. "I don't belong there." He pointed towards the village down by the beaches. "I belong there."

The female walked up to him and looked down the cliffs and jungle area of Forbidden Jungle and then back at Daxter before walking forward down a little path that led down the cliffs. Daxter blinked and scratched the back of his neck. _Okay, so she's taking me home?_ Snortting Daxter silently wondered what Jak would say about this one and followed the female to his home village.

* * *

**Location** : _Forbidden Jungle_

Taking Mar into the Forbidden Jungle a week ago may have been a bad idea. Jak suddenly knew where he got his adventurous side now. Mar was nuts when it came to climbing cliff sides, killing dangerous snakes that were five times his size; he obviously had forgotten his own experiences with such creatures when he and Daxter had gone to the blue eco temple years ago. Thinking about his best friend made an ache appear in his chest and shook his head as he watched Mar jump across the gorge where the eco bridge should've been and slapped his face is disbelief as Mar activated the temple doors; almost having been attacked by a large carnivorous plant at the same time.

Jak finally understood why Daxter almost had panic attacks every time he did something stupid and irresponsible because Mar was causing him to do the same thing which got a laugh out of the older man. "You know you'd think you hadn't just saved the world from the evil Dark Sages; Gol and Maia, by the way you're acting." Mar commented as they climbed up the several levels to the elevator at the top of the temple.

"Yeah." Jak snorted. "Thing is I had my best friend with me and he helped me. Gave me the courage to do the impossible."

"Sounds like a great guy." Mar smirked as they got to the top and Jak activated the elevator by touching the large button in the center of the floor.

"He was." Jak replied sadly as his thoughts turned away from his current mission and towards Daxter. It'd been a week and he still hadn't returned to the burnt out corpse of their vehicle to retrieve his body and give it a proper burial. For all he knew the jungle animals had been feasting on Daxter's body. That thought made Jaks face turn sour and his stomach twisted in revulsion.

The elevator came to a stop when Jak's comm. unit went off. Grabbing it from his belt he activated it to the floating mode. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Sig here," came Sig's voice. "We just finished the last touches on the rebuilding of Sandover, however some strangers from a nearby village called Rock village, just showed up."

"Is there a blue sage with them?" he asked hoping that perhaps the old Blue sage had survived.

"Yes," Sig answered, "he seems pretty intent on talking to you Chilipepper."

Jak smirked at this. "Tell him to wait awhile and I'll be back soon. Once we find the eco grid computers I'll send you the map to the temple so you can bring him here."

Jak suddenly heard somebody arguing with Sig. "Uh, he says he knows where the temple is and can be there in a blink." Sig then whispered. "Is it me or does this guy remind you of Vin from the Power Station back in Haven?"

Jak blinked before laughing which caused Mar to look back at him for making such a large noise and smiled himself to see some joy was still left in this young man. "Yeah, I guess he does." Jak said still laughing.

"Good, I was beginning to think it was just me." Sig then said his goodbye and left Jak to continue to help Mar.

* * *

Daxter yawned as he plopped down in a heap on the ground. He was tired. His feet, which were soaking in a stream in the Forbidden Jungle, hurt like heck. He picked up it boots and realized that they had a big ass hole in them. Looking across the stream he saw the female just waiting on him. She reminded him of his mother before she died. She seemed to want to care for him, keep him safe and looked worried. Jeesh, next thing I'm gonna know is that reincarnation is real or something.

His head hurt and his eyes were droopy, but he was determind to get to Sandover before sunrise. He had a best friend to surprise and boy was Jak gonna be surprised when he got to Sandover and woke that lazy assed hero out of bed by throwing water on him. _Ah, better make that cold water._ Daxter snickered at that thought and thought of Jak being soaked because of him was strangely hilarious.

Diciding he'd rested enough Daxter stood back up and almost didn't see the deadly fish coming towards him and jumped back with a yelp. Clindra roared at the piranha fish and slapped it with her overly large hand, thus killing the fish. Daxter gave a toothy grin and decided that he didn't mind having Clindra with him as he turned towards the old path in the jungle Daxter spotted the old Blue eco Precursor temple off in the distance and silently wondered if Jak would want to go exploring later _. That'd be fun_. He silently thought as they continued their way back towards his home.

* * *

Sig had seen a lot of things in his thirty odd years of life. He'd seen brave men piss themselves in the middle of battle because of fear. He'd seen a man twice his size fit through a hole that was the size of a small zoomer bike with no problems. Heck he'd seen metal heads destroy cities, kill brave men and women alike without any discrimination on who they were. However none of that could compare with seeing grown men with blue, yellow or red skin. Sure he'd met old Samos a time or two, but he'd never paid attention to the old sage's green skin, after all he lived in Haven, it wasn't too unusual to see somebody with weird looking skin, but blue skin and yellow skin; that just took the cake.

At first he had thought that perhaps the yellow skinned yellow sage was sick or something, but the man assured him that this was his skin's natural color; same went for the blue sage; who had decided not to wait for Jak and had gone off into the Forbidden Jungle by himself.

Sitting down on the porch of the farmer's hut Sig sighed as he finally realized why Damas threatened to quit being the leader a few times. Helping people help themselves was exhausting work. Especially when he knew these people needed to learn to fight.

That was another thing he had yet to begin doing. Jak said that these people were nothing more than farmers; which he'd seen firsthand and had learned very quickly in the past week that most were extremely lazy and asked very nicely for others to do the work they didn't want to do. It was no wonder why Haven City was filled with lazy, ungrateful people. These lazy bastards were ancestors to an even lazier generation and it made him sick.

Upon hearing a noise coming from the entrance of the jungle he grabbed his peacemaker; just in case it was a stray metal head coming back for round two. What he saw though made him rethink that perhaps he'd been a bit too hasty in thinking that Jak's little red haired friend had died. For low and behold Daxter came stumbling out of the jungle with a mighty large lurker ape just steps away from him.

"Daxter!" he hollard, which got the youths attention.

Lifting his head slightly Daxter looked up and saw Sig standing on the farmers porch. "Sig." he sighed and weakly gave a wave of his arm.

The female lurker ape took a few steps back towards the entrance of the jungle before turning around and taking off; though Daxter didn't seem to notice. The only thing Daxter had in mind was laying on something nice and soft for the first time in a week.

Sig took notice on how haggard the youth looked and rushed over to him. "Easy Cherry." He said as he looked the red head over a bit. Daxter's eyes began to droop as Sig pulled Daxter's left arm over his shoulder and helped him to where the red head claimed was Jak and his hut. Once inside Sig watched the young man flop onto a bed and was out like a light.

Chuckling, mostly to himself, Sig couldn't help but wonder how Jak was going to react to this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** : _The Temple_

* * *

The elevator suddenly came to a stop and this allowed Jak to looked at the familiar holographics that seemed to dance on the walls before he turned down a corridor that would lead to the power source of the entire building ."This is where the power for the village comes from." Jak explained as he and Mar began to walk around the corridors of the Precursor made temple that he knew now was not a temple, but a blue eco power plant.

"I've seen Precursor temple before," Mar began, "mostly in the wasteland that's beyond the mountains." Jak nodded. "However none ever looked like this. I know there is one temple in the wastes that connects to a large cavernous canyon that's not too far from here." Jak smiled as he realized that this was probably the same wasteland temple that he'd visited not too long ago with his father. The monk Seem had seemed a bit wise for her or his age. He still couldn't tell if Seem was female or male and it annoyed not only him; but -. He shook himself out of his thoughts, not ready to think about his best friend who'd died as soon as they'd arrived back home. His heart throbbed in pain and he hated that there'd been nothing he could do to save his best friend from his fiery death.

"So," Jak started to say as they entered another elevator that would take them down into the deeper parts of temple that Jak had never been in. "where do you come from?"

Mar looked at him with a twinkle in his blue eyes that Jak knew as mischief. "You'd never believe me." he said smirking as he turned away from him.

Jak laughed. "Try me." he dared the young man.

"Past the wastes is the sea and past the sea is the brink." He smiled as he continued. "and past the brink is a massive continent. That's where I'm from." He crossed his arms over his chest. "When I began this journey of mine I was ten, an orphan, and knew nobody who'd care about me. Now? I'm almost twenty, I have skills I never dreamed I'd have, I know more people than I thought I would and I'm not so much of an orphan as I use to be."

"How so?" Jak asked as they turned down the only corridor that seemed to be on this floor.

"Well, I can't be an orphan anymore because I know so many people who now care about me, including a few women here and there." He winked at Jak which caused Jak to roll his eyes at Mar. "Then there's the fact that I'm too old to be one anymore. Oh and the fact that I found out that my father had an affair with a lady here in part of the world and that she gave birth to a little red haired boy years ago. It's the main reason I came to Sandover. They lived there. She supposedly got married to some fisherman before she had the baby. The kid probably doesn't even know who his biological dad is and thinks it's the fisherman; but…" Mar shrugged. "I just wanted to meet them."

Jak nodded and then paused. "Red haired kid?" Jak snorted. "Could only be a few of those around."

Mar nodded as they turned to a door with a blue symbol on it. He touched the blue eco valve, glowed slightly and the door opened. "He'd be either sixteen or seventeen right now."Jak froze and suddenly knew who he was talking about. A red haired, sixteen year old Daxter popped into his mind. Daxter was the only red haired boy that would be that age or would've been that age had he not aged four years in Haven City three hundred and some years. Mar turned and looked at Jak when he noticed that his companion had stopped walking next to him. "What?" Mar asked.

Jak scratched the back of his next. "I think I may know who you're talking about."

Mar blinked and then smiled as he stopped Jak from moving forward by lifting his hand in the _stop_ motion. "Who is he?" his eyes begged for the answer.

Jak sighed sadly. "I'm only guessing here, but it's possible that he's my best friend." he paused a second. "Daxter."

Mar's smile vanished. "The young man who burned up in that contraption?" he asked only gaining a simple nod from Jak. "Oh." Mar's arm fell back to his side. "Figures. I always come too late." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jak spoke as he took the lead by brushing past Mar. It was times like these that he hated being around people and just wanted to be alone. As they entered a large cavernous room Jak's eyes widened at all of the Precursorean computers everywhere. It looked exactly like the power station back in Haven City. As they stepped further into the room suddenly the door slammed down and locked causing both to turn quickly towards the noise of the slamming door. "Shit!" Jak cursed as he put a hand to his head _. Why hadn't I thought of there being booby traps?_ He silently wondered when there was a whirling sound behind both men. Upon turning they saw a large holographic in the center of the room that had looked like a Precursor Robot now looked like an Elvin female with purple hair and purple eyes. The rest of her was blue with number running up and down her body. She wore what looked like a scientists garb; like what Vin use to wear until he had become an AI.

"You are not authorized to be in here!" she yelled and suddenly went from glowing blue to red. That was when there was a clinking noise, as if gears were being turned. Looking upwards both men saw weapons being lowered and pointed right at them.

The same thought came to both men at the same time. They were in trouble and nobody knew exactly where they were.

* * *

 **Location** : _Sandover – Young Jak_

The night they'd seen the Lurker Ape Jak and Daxter had rushed across the Sentinel Beaches as fast as they could, after Daxter had snatched his _treasure_ that is. Now they were in their hut, safe and telling Mama and Papa what had happened and where they'd gone on the beaches. Both parents seemed concerned with the thought of Lurker's being nearby, which could only spell out trouble.

After having told both of their parents, they awaited any punishment that was coming to them. "Are we in trouble?" Daxter asked, his bucked teeth sticking out as he looked up at his father, baby blues looking like they were about to shed tears.

"For now," his father began as he ran a hand through his dark brown locks. "no." he looked over to his wife, whose blue eyes looked frightened. "I'll go to the mayor and see about callin' a meetin' about this."

Teresa looked down at both boys and sighed as they looked at each other and smiled before she spotted what Daxter was trying to hide under a dirty old rag. "What is that, that you're holding Daxter?" she asked her son whose eyes shown with renewed curiosity that matched Jak's own.

"Treasure!" he shouted with a loud voice as he pulled the rag off and lifted his hands up and showed his mother what they'd found.

"Treasure?" she asked as she looked at the round piece of precursor metal that was floating above her son's hand. "Do you know what you're treasure is called?" Both boys shook their heads _no_. "It's called a Precursor Power Cell." She held out her hand and showed them out to deactivate it. They boy's eyes widened as the pieces floating around the larger orb suddenly fell into tiny slots on the orb and the chiming bell-like sound stopped. Teresa then handed the now deactivate power cell back to Daxter.

"Cool!" the red haired buck tooth youth yelled out and turned towards Jak. "Did ya see what Jak? Did ya?"

Jak's bright blue eyes were wide with wonderment as he nodded. "Whoa." He muttered as he then looked up at his adoptive mother. "Do it again?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Daxter yelled as he handed the orb back to his mother who laughed.

"Later boys." She said as she stood up from her seated position next to the table and picked up at basket filled with snap beans. "I want both of you to go take a bath…" Daxter groaned only to get the eye from his mother that told him to stop. "and then I want you boys to help me finish dinner and after dinner I have a surprise for both of you."

"Is it cake?" Daxter asked as happiness returned to his eyes and decided that maybe taking a bath in return of a piece of cake wouldn't be too bad.

"No." was the answer which automatically made Daxter's smile vanished. "No go wash up." Teresa said she turned both boys around and gave them a gentle shove towards the bathroom.

Daniel watched as more and more of the villagers began to fill the mayor's hut. The fat bellied mayor had already found a seat at the head of the room and was waiting for the villager's to settle down. Daniel sat next to the mayor, being that he was the one that called this meeting. At last Samos as his cousin came into the room with her little girl in tow. The mayor cleared his throat as everybody finally settled down. "I'll have everyone settled before we begin." He looked towards the Sage who was still standing. Samos waved him to go on. "Very well. Now Daniel has shared something very disturbing with me and I'll let him be the one to tell you what's happened."

Daniel slowly stood up and towered over the people of Sandover, most of whom were old enough to be his parents or grandparents. There were so few young men in the crowd and even fewer who'd be able to protect the small village from what he feared was coming. So clearing his throat he began. "This afternoon my son Daxter and Teresa and my newly adopted son, Jak were on Sentinel Beach playing around when they spotted a Lurker Ape. Now as everybody knows, Lurker Apes only come near our villages when their food source is low or if they're scouting ahead of a big fight." The people began to murmur with each other as fear began to spread. "Now, I don't know which it is because my sons couldn't describe the Lurker Ape very good. All I know is that it was a purple furred Ape, which means it could be either." He paused. "I believe it's time we begin preparing for an attack. It may be from this Lurker Ape and its fellows; or it could be from the next one. Either way we're defenseless and we have children here in this village that have lost families to these beasts before and I wouldn't want another attack to take out whatever is left, my family including." He could see that he was getting through to the older generation, but the younger ones looked bored as if they didn't really believe the threat was real, however there were those who'd been through this before and knew of the threat; having lost somebody to those ferocious beasts.

"I agree." came Samos' voice through the murmuring crowd. "I've seen what happens to a city or a village that's not prepared for an attack. It's destructive and many people die."

Daniel watched his cousin stand up. "I've come from the wastes and there I've seen frightening creatures and while I hate to step on peoples toes I agree with your Sage here. Without better protection you're just asking for some kind of monstrosity to come and destroy this village. You need warriors or at the very least you need young men who know how to fight." She then looked down at her daughter. "I want my daughter to grow up with her mother, not having to become an orphan because there wasn't any protection from the men of her village."

The mayor suddenly stood up. "So what is the plan?" he asked as he fidgeted with his hands and looked a little more frightened than he normally was.

"There's a man in Rock Village known as the Hero." Daniel stated. "I'm going to ask him to come down here and help train our men and any of the women who are interested." Once again murmurs in the crowd began and this time it was louder.

The little girl that had come into the room with her mother suddenly looked up at her mother and tugged on her white and blue floor length dress. Upon looking down at her daughter the woman smiled. "Go across the way Keira." She said. "I'll join you at Cousin Daniel's place afterwards." The aqua haired girl smiled and ran off and out into the late evening to go to the hut across from the Mayors hut.

* * *

 **Location** : _Sandover – Older Daxter_

Daxter yawned as he stretched out from his nightly sleep. The young man slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was on his back for once. Above him were the familiar bands of Jak's old bunk bed from their time in Sandover. He suddenly groaned as everything from the day before came crashing down upon him. "Damn it." he groaned, he'd really thought that all had been a dream; a really bad one at that, but no, the gods couldn't be that merciful upon him. Sighing he slowly sat up and looked out the window next to the bed and smiled slightly. _Well it ain't that bad._ he thought as he looked out at the village. Sandover residents were already up and about, already going about their day and their daily doings. The closest thing they had to this village back home was Spargus and that was just a violent version of Sandover.

Looking out at everybody from his window he spotted a familiar face amongst them that he hadn't seen in years. Sure his face had a few more wrinkles in it then when he'd seen the man the last time when he was little, but the dark and grey hair was cut the same as it had always been in. Jumping out the window wasn't as easy as it had been the last time he and Jak had shared the room years ago, but he still did it and run up behind the man. "Dad?" he questioned, the man froze and turned around slightly towards Daxter.

"Daxter?" he questioned what he was seeing in front of him. Daxter's hip length hair was tied back into a messy braid, he wore worn out sandals, a tattered red and black sleeveless shirt and brown pants that had holes in them above both knees, one on the left was bigger that the right. Daxter was no longer the tiny miscreant of a child that he'd been when his father had left Sandover; he was now a muscled young man that was tall and skinny.

"Yeah." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

His father suddenly grabbed him and brought him into a hug. "I thought you were dead." His father said as tears began to collect in the man's eyes.

"Not quite." He joked as he pulled away from his father and then began to look around. "Have ya seen Jak around pops?"

Daniel coughed at the name his son just called him. "No." he smirked as he watched his son look around himself for his brother and friend. "But I heard he'd taken a young man with him into the jungle to some temple."

"Temple?" Daxter returned his attention to his father. "Which one?" he demanded as he grabbed his father by his shoulders, frantic to get the answers out of him. There were a lot of temples out there, but if it was the one he was thinking about; the blue eco one, then Jak may need his assistance.

"The one that powers this village son." His father answered not quite sure why his son was acting this way.

"I've gotta go help him." Daxter said as he turned to leave.

"Why?" Daniel asked, "You could help the villager's son. That's what you should do."

"If I go to help Jak, I will be helping the villager's Dad." He said. "Ya see, Jak's one of the village hero's. I'm another one; but without Jak we can't protect this village like we should." He suddenly paused at vaguely remembering that Sig was here too. "If ya run into a big guy named Sig tell him I've gone off ta find Jak. "Kay? See ya!" with that Daxter ran off to find Jak in the Forbidden Jungle, his nerves telling him that Jak was in serious trouble and was needing his sidekick to come and save his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the delay in posting these last 3 chapters. I've been busy with visiting family for the holidays and I've been sick and still am. The next chapter should come out very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** : _The Hero_

* * *

**Location** : _Precursor Temple in Forbidden Jungle_

Jak snagged Mar's arm and dashed behind some pillars as the Precursor weapons began to shoot at them. "-the hell is that?" Mar questioned as he yelled at Jak, his question being partially muffled by the loud noises coming from the guns.

Jak peered around the large metal pillar and looked at the weapons. They were made out of the same material as most of the Precursorean buildings he'd come into contact with, but these seemed to be powered by the blue eco in the temple. It would seem that this just wasn't his week. First loosing Daxter and now about to be killed with his ancestor next to him.

' **NO!** " he heard Dark yell. " **Let me out and I'll destroy that thing!** " Jak could feel Dark's snarl of frustration.

" _On the condition you won't harm Mar_." Jak paused. " _No matter what he may do._ " Jak could feel Dark thinking that one over because they both knew that Mar more than likely would attack them once he saw them in Dark's form.

" **Agreed!** " Dark snarled and in the back of Jak's mind he could hear Daxter yell _Are ya crazy!_ at this idea. Smirking Dark took over.

* * *

Mar suddenly heard a loud groan followed by a cry of pain from the young man next to him. Turning his head his eyes widened and he felt fear, true fear creep its way into his heart as he watched his new friend's body begin to twist into pain. He watched as Jak's skin turned pale grey and his hair turn ask white. Next long sharp dagger-like talons grew from his fingers, followed by onyx colored horns sprouting from his head. The last thing he saw was the baby blue eyes turned darker than night black color. His jaw fell open as a single fang popped out of Jak's mouth in a smirk. Just when he thought this nightmare couldn't get any more real the creature Jak had just transformed into spoke in a gravelly voice. " **DON'T. MOVE.** " it snarled as it pushed Mar up against the metal pillar. All Mar could do was nod numbly.

Dark snarled as he rushed with inhuman speed around the spiracle corridor. The AI noticed the buildup of dark eco behind the pillar and had assumed something entirely different than what it had seen. It only took her a half of second to realize that the creature that had emerged was the result of the buildup and now had a chance to experiment with another weapon.

Dark took his talons and wrapped them around the round barrels of the gun and cut right through the Precursorean metal and proceeded to tear the weapon out of the roof. So busy with this he didn't see nor hear the second weapon drop out of the roof and point at him.

Mar however did. This weapon had a needle-like appendage as it clicked into place and began to buildup power. Searching his pack on the his hip he pulled out a fist sized yellow eco crystal and began to draw the energy out of the crystal. Within moments Mar was glowing with the power from the crystal and threw the ball of charged up eco at the newer weapon. When the ball of yellow eco collided with the new weapon it caused a misfire which caused the ball of pure blue energy to blast the walls in a zigzag pattern.

Dark suddenly turned in time to watched this spectacle and looked down at Mar who gave him a thumbs up before going back into hiding. **Curious**. Dark thought towards his host. **Seems like Mar is going to be helpful after all.** Turning back to his project, Dark pulled all of the wires out from the ceiling and jumped off of the large weapon and watched it crash down to the floor. He landed on the newer weapon and proceeded to do the same thing to it that he'd done to the first weapon. First tearing the needle off and throwing in onto the pile that was created by the first weapon, which was followed by him tearing at the barrel and that's when he heard and felt a click and as he tried to pull his arm out of the inside of the weapon he found he couldn't. The length from the tips of his talons to his elbow was stuck into of the weapon.

Snarling Dark tried to pull, but to no avail he was stuck good and this time he didn't have the little red head to help him. Like Jak earlier he heard Daxter's voice in his mind. _Really big guy, ya just couldn't help shovin' that hand up there?_ He gave a whine. He even missed that annoying red head. He knew the kid was important to his host because he was Jak's brother, but now he saw that Daxter had been a good way to get distracted from a real problem and help out when even **he** made mistakes. That was when he felt heat begin searing through his skin and pain hit him as dozens of tiny needles began plunging into his skin and Dark gave out a pain filled scream.

* * *

**Location** : _Entrance to the Precursor Temple_

Daxter whistled as he looked at the temple and smirked as he remembered him and Jak conquering this stupid place. He hated the floating platforms, but they were useful. He walked over to the door and cursed to find it locked and because he wasn't a channeler like Jak he wasn't going to be able to open it. He looked over to the open blue eco vent nearby and smirked as an idea popped into him mind. Opening up his pack on his back and rummaging through it he found an empty jar and smirked. Running back over the Precursorean bridge and over to the vent he placed the jar over the vent and watched as it filled the jar halfway before it fell out because it was upside down. Daxter cursed and tried again and this time when the jar filled halfway he tipped it back upright and smiled.

Running back over the bridge he poured a little blue eco out onto his palm and gave a slight whimper at the feeling of thousands of needles piercing his palm and threw the eco in his hand onto the door. The door opened. Quickly running through the open door before it closed Daxter took a moment to look at his palm and was shocked to only find it slightly red. Squeezing his hand he found that it no longer burned or hurt and was slightly confused why it had hurt in the first place, after all he'd been clinging to Jak's shoulder as an ottsel when he'd channeled this stuff throughout their entire adventure years ago.

Filing that away for latter he walked over to the first floating platform and poured a little eco from the jar and onto the lightning bolt that was on the platform and quickly jumped onto it as it activated. He found himself having to do this several time until he reached the top of the temple and stomped onto the button at the center of the elevator. As the elevator began to go down he could've sworn he saw a lurker dirigible floating off towards the north near Rock village and Boggy Swamp and wondered what that was about.

Once the elevator came to a stop Daxter spotted the second vent that was active still and walked over to it and refilled his jar. Once it was halfway again he tipped it back upright. He had to work himself up to touching the stuff inside this time and silently thought, _Jak ya pea brain, when I find ya, yer getting' an ass whoopin'….Daxter style!_ He smirked and grabbed a bit of the blue eco and bit his lip at the needle-like sensation and threw the wad at the door, which opened. He walked and jumped and rolled to the side as he came to the chamber where he and Jak had fought that plant monster and found nothing but dust where it had died, however what caught his attention was the large door behind it that had been blasted open.

 _What the heck?_ he thought as he looked at the bent and distorted metal. Just then he heard a howling pain filled scream that couldn't be anybody other that Dark. "Shit! I'm a comin' buddy!" yelled down the dark corridor and ran down it, ignoring the thoughts of Jak getting himself killed. After a while of running he came to sealed door that kinda reminded him of the door in Mars tomb that would only open for Mar's hair. Daxter dipped his hand into his jar and threw the eco at the door, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly another pain filled scream echoed and it was coming from behind the door.

Daxter backed away from the door and began looking around the walls and feeling for a switch or anything that could open the door. As he search he spotted light peeking through the wall and began looking through his backpack. He knew he'd taken one of Jinx's inventions, but couldn't remember if he'd packed it or left it in Spargus. "Score!" yelled just as Dark gave another scream. Daxter's ears fell slightly. Dark's voice sounded as if he was being tortured by Erol in the prison. Daxter snarled. Nobody was going to hurt his buddy like that **ever** again!

Pulling away a few bricks here and there he placed the bomb in the wall and activated it. He then ran and hid behind what looked like a Precursor statue. The bomb then went off, creating a huge hole in the wall. Rushing forward with his bow drawn and arrow ready for whatever was hurting his best friend and brother, Daxter entered the room.

* * *

**Location** : _Sandover – Young Jak_

Jak looked at his brother's freckled back and wet hair. Daxter was refusing to put a shirt on because of the warm weather. Jak watched as his adoptive mother placed her hands on her hips and looked down at Daxter. Jak frowned. He really wanted that surprise, but if Daxter kept getting mother upset then they'd be going to bed early tonight. Jak sighed and rushed at his brother and grabbed him and began tickling his sides and armpits. As expected Daxter fell onto the floor giggling and laughing as Jak distracted him from the their mother.

Teresa chuckled and grabbed Daxter's arms and quickly looped the shirt over his head and flailing arms as her son giggled and laughed at being tickled. Once Jak saw the shirt was secured and on he pulled his hands away from Daxter. It took Daxter only a few moments to realize he'd been tricked. "No fair!" he cried out at Jak who laughed.

Daxter then attacked Jak with his fingers and laughed as now Jak was flailing about laughing. Both boys were having so much fun that neither of them noticed that their father had arrived and wasn't alone. It wasn't until a little girl's giggle caught their attention that they realized they weren't alone. Both had messy damp hair that was sticking out every which way and cheeks red from their play. Daxter had ended up on top of Jak and as Jak rolled onto his stomach both boys went stock still at the sight of a pretty little girl with aqua hair and bright green eyes staring at them.

"Boys," their mother began. "This is your cousin Keira and her mother." She stated. "They're going to be staying with us in the village."

"Hi." Both said at the same time and then stood up and walked over to the little girl.

"I'm Daxter." Daxter said as he pointed to himself and then nodded towards Jak. "This is my new brother Jak."

Keira blushed at the two boys. "Hi." she said shyly and both boys had to strain their ears to hear her say it.

"You wanna play?" Daxter asked with a wide smile.

Keira looked up at her mother who nodded. "Yes, but not like that. Do you have any toys?"

"Sure!" Daxter yelled as he and Jak ran over to the chest in the corner of the room. Keira ran over to the boys and smiled at all the handmade wooden toys that Daniel had made for the boys. Within minutes the three children were in their own world, forgetting about whatever was outside of it, for the moment.

* * *

**Location** : _Hidden Chamber_

Mar had been watching in horror as the dark creature he had known as Jak was being tortured by a mixture of a blue and dark eco. Lightning bolts were striking every which way. Jak gave out horrible screams and every time Mar would try to help the device would suddenly come alive and begin another round of torment. He didn't know what to do or how to help the young man. That was when there was an explosion.

At first Mar thought the device had overloaded and Jak had been injured, but as the dust settled he found that the explosion had occurred near the ruined wall and watched as another young man with red/orange and slight yellowish color hair come into the room. Bow in hand and an arrow pulled and ready.

Darks eyes widened and he felt his heart give a pause. Was this a trick by the AI or was it real? He wasn't sure, that is until Daxter spoke.

"Dark, ya lame brain pie hole." Daxter growled. "What the fuck are ya doin' up there?" Dark's ears flicked downward and he gave a tug on his pinned arm and looked back at Daxter. "pish." Daxter said, "Ya really gotta stop stikin' yer arm where it ain't suppose ta be." Daxter approached Mar. "I'm Daxter." he said as he stuck his hand out.

"Mar." was his reply as he took Daxter's hand and shook it.

"Intruder's!" came the voice of the AI, the holo of it no longer showing because of the damage it's projectors had under gone. "YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE HERE!"

"Sounds like Keira when she's piss off at the zoomer she's fixin'." Daxter stated which got a snort out of the dark creature and gave Daxter another whine. "Hold yer pants." He said as he put his arrow away pulled another arrow out. "Now, Mar; yer gonna want ta back away behind those pillars and Darkie, don't go bazerk. I'm a gonna blow that there machine."

The same thought passed through both Mar and Dark's head. WHAT!

Daxter let his arrow loose and it lodged itself right into the joints above Jak's head and the red and dark eco inside the tip of the arrow set off and exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hehe....I'm evil. First I apologise for the cliffhanger and second for the lateness of this update. I know it's been since December 2014.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** : _Crazy Idea’s_

* * *

  
**Location** : _Haven City_  
  
Tess looked over at the clock on the wall. The digital settings telling her that it was almost noon and that it’d been a week since she’d seen her little snookums. She missed Daxter so much. He always knew what to say to make her gloomy days turn happy or how to make her laugh or how to make most of the liquor vanish. Sighing she went back to cleaning the new tables for that night’s patrons. She then heard the swoosh of the doors open and close turning she went to tell whoever it was that they were closed but stopped in her tracks at seeing King Damas in the bar. He wasn’t alone either. The King wore a cloak over himself that had a thick hood over his face. Upon seeing that it was only her in the bar he took off his hood and approached her.  
  
“Tess,” he greeted the young woman solemnly.  
  
Dread built up in her stomach and suddenly she had a very bad feeling. “What’s happened?” she asked fear making it’s ugly way through her voice.

* * *

  
  
**Location** : _Hidden Chamber in the Precursor Temple._  
  
Daxter let his arrow loose and it lodged itself right into the joints above Jak’s head and the red and dark eco inside the tip of the arrow set off and exploded. Dark howled in pain as he fell from the Precursorean weapon and onto the ground. Dark groaned and looked at his arm which was bleeding profusely.  
  
Mar ran over to his fallen comrade and kneeled down next to the dark creature. Daxter on the other hand strode over to them, a bit proud that it was he that saved somebody for once and not him that needed the savin’. Kneeling down next to Dark and Mar he began to examine the wounds on Dark’s arm. “Uh, sorry big guy, but there wasn’t any other way ta get ya down from there.”  
  
Dark’s ears were plastered to the back of his head as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and then pulled his arm to his chest. Mar pulled his back next to himself and grabbed another eco crystal out; this one holding the healing power of green eco within it. Daxter looked up just in time to see Mar about to channel the stuff into Dark.  
  
“NO!” he yelled causing Dark to lift his head and look over towards Mar, at the same time Mar looked up a bit surprised. “Dark can’t have that stuff; it drives ‘im nuts!” Daxter rolled his eyes at the disaster that could’ve been. “Ya gotta wait ‘til Jak returns.” Looking back at the dark creature Daxter returned his focus on him. “Ya gotta let go now Dark, we’re safe and the psycho AI is semi destroyed.” Daxter looked at the ceiling and saw all the wires sparking above them and smirked. “So bring my brother back and ya can sleep fer awhile.”  
  
Mar watched as the creature took a deep shuddering breath and watched as color returned to Jak’s skin, the horns receded and talons turned back to normal fingernails. Jak groaned in pain, at which Mar began to channel green eco into the youth. Jak fell forward, his head falling onto Daxter’s shoulder. Jak sighed as he felt the healing powers of green eco enter into his body and begin healing his newest wounds.  
  
Jak lifted his head away from Daxter’s shoulder and grabbed Daxter and pulled him into a bone breaking hug. Daxter groaned as he swore he heard his spine crack. “Easy big guy,” he coughed. “Ease up, I can’t breathe.”  
  
Jak released him almost immediately and glared at the red haired youth. “Never scare me like that again!” he yelled. “Damn it Daxter I thought you were dead!”  
  
Daxter’s ears fell back a bit. “Yeah, sorry.” He shrugged. “A lurker grabbed me and-“ he was cut off by Mar clearing his throat.  
  
“Guys, as much as I’m enjoying this…” Mar nodded off to what had just appeared in the wall. The two brother’s looked just in time to see a metal head Crabhead appear in the hole, which more than likely meant lots of grunts and scorpions were nearby.  
  
“Betcha I can get ten more than you.” Daxter muttered to Jak who smirked and pulled out his peacemaker.  
  
“You sure about that Dax?” Jak gave a cocky look towards the red head who pouted.  
  
“No fair!” Daxter cried out. “You got the good gun.”  
  
Mar shook his head at the two next to him and switched the green gem for both the red and yellow eco crystals and lit up with both eco powers swirling around him, which got the attention of both men. “Bet I can get more!” he yelled as he took off into a dead run towards the metal head.  
  
However before Mar even got close to the crabhead there was a loud roar echoing from behind the metal head, which turned its head towards the noise only to see something barreling down towards it and in a flash the metal head was trampled upon by a large female lurker who proceeded to pound the metal head into the ground and throw pieces of the metal head’s body every which way. Once done it turned its gaze towards the elves.  
  
Jak and Mar tensed up ready for a fight, but Daxter recognized this female as the one that had brought him back to his home. The female lowered her head and raced pasted Jak and Mar and nabbed Daxter and pulled the red head into her arms and began to rub her face against his head. Daxter gave Jak a look that said you-dare-speak-of-this-and-yer-dead. Jak turned away and began to quietly laugh, while Mar stared in awe.

* * *

  
  
**Location** : _Sandover – Little Jak_  
  
Jak decided that ninth birthdays were awesome. He had friends, he had parents and now he had cake. The green haired boy looked at the chocolate covered cake that had cherries and strawberries all over it. Just looking at the beautiful desert made him want to eat every last drop, but knew he had to wait until everybody was ready. He did, however like Daxter’s reasoning to begin eating it though. It was ** _his_** birthday and it was ** _his_** birthday cake. Suddenly his stomach rumbled. Looking down at it he cursed the thing, only to get another rumble a second later.  
  
“Jak.” Teresa spoke the little boy’s name so lovingly.  
  
Jak froze and slowly turned around towards his adoptive mother. In her hands was a tiny cupcake that was made to look like a mini cake. “I had a few leftover ingredients. Would you like to have this?” Opening his mouth to answer when his stomach rumbled with its answer, this caused his cheeks light up with a blush and he just nodded instead. “Good.” she said as she handed him the tiny cake.  
  
Jak took off outside with his prize and looked around for Daxter, which was easy. He found the red haired boy standing on his hands upside down in front of Keira. The young aqua haired girl was giggling and laughing as Daxter walked around on his hands, his red hair trailing on the ground.  
  
“Hey Jak!” Daxter yelled as he tried to balance on one hand and found out; the hard way, that he couldn’t. Jak winced as Daxter crashed to the ground and took in a mouthful of sand. Daxter spit out the sand and made a face at it. “Damn, almost!” he groaned and then realized he’d just cursed, his ears falling a bit towards his shoulders and he began to look around for any adult who would eventually scold him and found nobody. Sighing he looked back at Jak who was now sitting next to Keira.  
  
Jak tore his cupcake into three ways and handed a piece to each of his friends. Keira smiled happily as she took a bite of the chocolate and moaned that it was good. Both boys soon followed her in eating their pieces and moaned as they ate the pieces. Afterwards the three made their way down to the beach and washed their hands.  
  
“Hey Jak, ya wanna go down towards the farmer’s place and see if we can snag a honeycomb from the wumpbees?” Daxter asked excitedly. Suddenly something about wumpbees and his ninth birthday seemed…familiar?  
  
Jak thought for a moment and then remembered that blonde haired man from the scary place. Hadn’t he said something about staying away from wumpbees on his ninth birthday?  
  
“How about this,” Daxter began. “if ya get too scared ya can stay back from ‘em and I’ll get the honeycombs.”  
  
That sounded reasonable. Jak looked at Keira. “You coming Keira?” he asked shyly.  
  
The little girl nodded; which caused her aqua colored hair to bounce. “Sure.” with that the trio ran off towards the farmer’s home.

* * *

  
  
Teresa felt two strong arms pull her towards them and she smiled as she caught the smell of her husband’s scent. “Having fun?” he asked.  
  
“Yes.” she sighed as she turned her face slightly towards him and caught a kiss from his lips. They were enjoying their alone time when they heard the thump, thump sound of Samos’s log shoes on their porch as he walked up to their home.  
  
Turning around Daniel smiled at the sage. “Afternoon Samos.” he greeted the sage with a handshake.  
  
“Afternoon.” Samos replied and began to look around.  
  
“Looking for something Samos?” Teresa asked as she laid out the lunch for the children.  
“Yes,” he began. “I’m looking for Jak. I wanted to give him something.” he continued to look around for the young boy.  
  
“I believe I saw them over by Harem’s hut. Daxter loves the old fisherman.” As Daniel spoke this all three heard screams coming from down near the farmer’s home. The three adults ran down towards the farmer’s hut in time to see Jak throw himself onto Daxter and hundreds of wumpbees cover them.  
  
Teresa gave a short cry as she watched helplessly as the swarm covered the two boys. Daniel, on the other hand ran towards the boys, quickly picked them up and ran towards the ocean and dove down into the deeper regions of the water. When he came up Daxter was sputtering and coughing water up and swam over to the docks. Jak on the other hand wasn’t moving.  
  
“Samos!” Daniel yelled out for the sage, who was running down the docks where Jak was laid out. “He’s not moving.”  
  
“Stay back.” Samos calmly said as he glowed a healthy strong green color and channeled the green eco he’d gathered into the young boy’s body.  
  
Jak suddenly gave a croak of a gasp. “D-D…ax.” He said only to fall silent once again his eyes closing.  
  
Daxter’s eyes were wide. “He-He saved my life.” He stated as tears began to flow down his cheeks. Daxter wrapped his arms around his mother’s waist. “Mamma…” Daxter began to cry.  
  
“Pick the boy up.” Samos told Daniel. “We’ll keep him at my home until he’s fully healed.”  
  
“How long will that be?” Daniel inquired.  
  
Shaking his head Samos replied, “I don’t know.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** : _A Haven_

* * *

 

**Location** : _Precursor Temple_

 

After getting Clindra the lurker to let him go Daxter led both Jak and Mar out of the room and to the right direction where the blue eco pipes ran everywhere and the power conduits were all waiting for somebody to look at them. “If you use the blue eco from here we could make a shield to protect Sandover, Jak.” Daxter said thinking out loud.

“You think there will be more of those creatures that attacked Sandover that will attack other villages?” Mar asked the two young men.

“Yeah.” Jak said absentmindedly as he remembered when he turned these valves on for Sandover years ago.

“We’ll have to dig eco mines and everything in order to make a city safe.” Daxter said looking over at Jak who nodded.

“City?” Mar asked then a thought entered his mind. “Of course, a haven city for people to come to when those monsters attack their villages. We can use this as an eco station.” Both Jak and Daxter looked at Mar before looking at each other. “Mar took out a pad of paper from his backpack and began writing things on it.

“Sound familiar?” Daxter whispered to Jak.

“Vin.” Jak whispered back and the two shared a look before looking around the place. Daxter suddenly smiled as he spotted something and lifted it in the air at Jak, who laughed as he saw Daxter had found a Precursor Egg that they must’ve left behind so long ago.

“Gggrrr….dar-ruf.” Hearing this noise Daxter turned towards the lurker female Clindra and smiled.

“What?” he asked.

“Gggrrr….dar-ruf” she repeated back at him.

“I think she wants us to leave here guys.” Daxter said as he looked over at Jak and Mar who were both talking about the eco and vents and shit that he wasn’t interested in.

Looking over at Daxter, Jak smiled. “Sure thing Dax.”

The trio followed Clindra as she led the Elves out of the Blue Eco temple and back to the village. As they turned towards the village entrance she took off towards the falls around the corner. Daxter looked between Jak and the way Clindra had gone. “Go on ahead; I just wanna see where she’s off to.” Mar nodded and headed off, but Jak followed Daxter, as the two rounded the corner the saw the lurker climb into a hole behind the waterfall. The two young men followed her into the hole, which wasn’t very big; but seemed big enough for the small female lurker and the two young men. As he sat down she took notice of the two young men. Making grunting noises she got back up and pushed them both out and into the water below the waterfall. Upon hearing the coughs and spitting out water she began making laughing grunt noises.

Daxter stood on his hands and knees and looks through the hole behind the waterfall and could hear Clindras laughter. Upon looking over at Jak he started to laugh. The young renegade racers hair was standing on ends. Long strands going every which way and the goggles that usually kept his hair out of his eyes were down around his neck, which left the wild unkept hair and bangs to come plummeting over his eyes. Jak looked over at Daxter when the red head started to laugh and smiled and laughed for the first time in a long time. Yes it was funny. They both had been pushed into a small pool and not they were both drenched, but unknown to Jak that wasn’t the reason for Daxter’s laughter.

After standing up Jak held out his hand and helped Daxter, who was still snickering, up. The two young men then turned towards Sandover and made their way into the small village. Both were radiating happiness and for the first time, in a very long time they really didn’t care about anything other than having a good day.

* * *

 

**Location** : _Haven City (Future)_

 

A young Elvin male ran through the city, the young man was covered in blue and black armor; however he also had spatters of red blood running down his chest. As he came into the newly built section of the city that bordered the old slums sector he turned towards the newly built Freedom League HQ. Entering the building and riding the elevator up he removed his helmet and revealed dark raven locks pulled back into a ponytail. His violet eyes held straight forward as the elevator came to a stop and he walk forward towards his leader who was hunched over the holo board.

Looking up Torn saw one of his Special Forces men coming in to report. He sighed as he looked the young man over. Unlike himself and most of the old KG, the newly formed Freedom Guards had a choice in whether or not they took the tattoos, if a tattoo was present they’d be in for life, if one wasn’t present it meant that the soldier was only signed up for a few years. This young man was a lifer. Special Forces usually were.

“Report.” He ordered in his usual gruff voice.

“Everything was quiet for a while, but it was an ambush.” He sat his helmet down and connected an usb cord to the back of his recorder on the back of the helmet and replayed what had happened only forty minutes ago.

Torn watched as the Special Forces group of five men spread out through an area in Haven Forest and began scanning for the enemy; the enemy of course being metal heads. The mission was twenty minutes in when suddenly crab heads, grunts, goons, and a much larger metal head that looked like a miniature Kor jumped out of nowhere and began to kill the group of Special Forces off one by one. Grenades were being thrown at the enemy along with plasmite grenades and still the enemy kept coming. He watched as one man was torn in half from groin to left shoulder by a crab head.

“Cut the feed.” He ordered the young man, who did as he was told. “How’d you survive that?” he asked the man.

Standing straight and tall he recalled how he survived. “After I saw Williams torn in half, I tried to find the others to form a retreat, only they were already gone sir.”

“Gone?”

“Dead sir.” Torn sighed and motion for him to continue. “After I realized this I made my way back to the entrance of the forest. I fought grunts mostly, but there were some drones here and there; those were the pesky ones. Once inside the city I came straight here to make my report sir.”

“Did you notice who was in control of this raid?” Torn inquired, he’d seen the large one barking orders but he wanted to know if this young man had.

“Yes sir.” He stated. “He was a large mutated metal head. He kinda looked like a smaller version of the metal head leader. Perhaps he’s a general or commander that survived from that night sir.”

“Damn.” Torn cursed as he made some marks on the holo board. “You’re dismissed.” The young man saluted and turned back towards the elevator. Looking over at his comm. he desperately wished he could call Jak for some help, but Onin had told him and Ashelin that Jak and Daxter were off saving the world and ensuring that Haven even **_had_** a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the lateness guys. Been super busy. I finally got time to rewrtite this chapter and sorry for the shortness of it. Next one will be extra long. Reviews would be nice. I hunger for them. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** : _Fishing_

* * *

**Location** : _Sandover Village (past)_

Daxter groaned as he wrung out his clothes onto the wood floors of his hut back in Sandover Village. He was kinda glad his home withstood the first attacks by the damn metal heads. The villagers were lucky Jak and Sig had shown up otherwise he shivered to think what would've happened to their dear friends here. Clindra had, had her fun with him and Jak, as his buddy had found out that not all lurkers were bad lurkers. They kinda reminded him of Bruter and his clan. Walking over to his trunk he began to dig around in it and found a large pair of pants and chuckled as he looked at the patched up cargo pants that were missing a pocket. He was surprised that they actually fit, though he guessed he shouldn't have been. He'd always been on the small size, even as a buck toothed kid. Thing was these were most likely a pair of Jak's pants when he was a sixteen year old teenager, not the eighteen year old he was now. He laughed once he got them buttoned up. Digging through his chest once more he came to find a red vest and being that his shirt was wet still he put the best on without a shirt. Next came his hair. He brushed the rats out then just tied it back before running out of the hut to go find Jak.

* * *

**Location** : _Sandover Village - Little Jak_

Six months since Jak's horrible ninth birthday had passed, since then the little boy hadn't spoken a word. Samos said it was because the incident was traumatic for the small boy, however that hadn't stopped him from running off and causing chaos and always next to the boy was the red haired buck tooth Daxter. The two were practically inseparable and the only time they weren't together was at night when they slept in separate beds. Then one night Jak woke up to a noise that caused him to become startled. Looking out his bedroom window in the early light of dawn he saw them, armored metal boats. Dozens of them! Clamoring out of bed he rushed over to Daxter's hammock and woke him up by shaking his tiny body.

"Wa-" Daxter began before a hand clamped over his mouth. Jak placed a finger up to his lips and pointed to the window. Daxter groaned as he slid out of bed. "This better be import-" he paused as he spotted the boats and what they carried in them. "LURKERS!" Daxter screeched.

Suddenly something was heard falling to the ground followed by a bunch of curses. Daniel's footsteps sounded as he came to see what had the boys up at the break of dawn. "What is going on in here?" He questioned causing Jak to point down at the habor and Daxter to be begin stuttering and tongue tied. Deciding to look he found his eyes widening as he saw one boat outfitted with a device that would throw things at the village. "Shit." He cursed. "Boys, I need you to run to Samos's hut and warn him."

"What about you dad?" Daxter questioned as he grabbed his fathers hand. Fear etched on the young boy's face. "I have to warn the rest of the village. Now go!"

The two boys ran off as fast as they could hoping against hope that they got to their destination before the lurker's made it to land.

* * *

**Location** : _Sandover Village - Older Daxter_

Daxter wondered around the village. His eyes swiping and memorizing places that he'd played in or around as a child until he came to Jak who was on the beach by the entrance of the Forbidden Jungle. He walked out by the surf himself and let the wind blow around him. Jak's smiling face could be seen. He chuckled as he recalled a memory that caused his best friend to look at him. Daxter's eyes widened slightly as he saw that his baby blue eyes that had been covered in such sorrow and anger for so long because of the eco treatments were for once cleared of any troubles. It was like his soul had once again been purified by the innocence of this place. It was then Daxter saw the hoverboards in Jak's one hand and two long curved sword in the other.

"Want a challenge Dax?" He asked his best friend and brother causing the red head to smile happily.

"I'm game." He had an idea of what the blonde was planning but wanted clarification first.

"Let's go fishin'." He said lifting his sword. "And let's catch that damn lurker shark."

Daxter's eyes shone with a mischievous glint. "First to catch it wins?" He asked.

"Loser has to clean it?" Jak asked causing Daxter to grab the sword and his board.

"Deal!" The red head yelled as he sprinted ahead of Jak causing the dirty blonde to curse at his friend.

* * *

Sig was still in disbelief as he listened to Mar, the Mar that would one day become leader of a grand army, founder of not one but two cities and have the strongest family line in the entire history of their kind. He was extremely intelligent and it left the poor wastelander dizzy with all of the equations and formulas and everything in between as Mar spouted off more and more things leaving Sig to wonder why the heck Jak never seemed to know a quarter of what seemed to coming out of this guy since he too had lived in this century for his entire childhood. He chuckled before dismissing himself from Mar's side, leaving him with the blue skinned man from the village over.

Coming upon the white sandy beaches near the farmer's house he could distinctly hear the sounds of Jak and Daxter laughing as they taunted and teased a rather large fish. His normal eye couldn't distinguish what it was but as his mechanical eye zoomed in to where the boys were he found himself cursing and swearing every word he knew as he watched as a rather large killer lurker shark jumped out of the water to gobble up one of the boys. He watched as both young men went in for the kill. Thrusting out their swords at the same moment that the shark went to kill one of them.

A joyful yell from Daxter could be heard as his sword struck through the shark's gills into his lungs as Jak rolled his eyes at him.

Sig turned his head towards the sounds of somebody approaching and found Jak's uncle standing next to him. "It's so good to hear those boy's laughter again." He said. "Years ago Jak lost his voice and we thought we'd never hear it again, though he never did lose that joyful adventurous side of himself." He chuckled before looking up at the wastelander. "Tell me, how did you come across those two boys?"

Sig chuckled. "You got something strong to drink?" He asked. "Because this could take all night long."

The adventurer chuckled as he pulled out a flask from his vest pocket. "A man is always ready for a good storytelling." The two turned from the young men and returned to the village for a story that would be unbelievable by one of the two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well I finally updated this story after almost a year on hiatus. I'll try to update it once in a while, no promises. I'm still working on Jakked Up, I'll be getting the chapter of that story out to my beta real soon. Reviews are most welcomed!


	11. Sandover Battle

**Chapter 11** : _Sandover Battle_

* * *

 **Location** : _Sandover - Young Jak_

Jak grasped Daxter's hand as they ran as fast as they could to Samos' hut while their father went to the mayors hut. Just as they finished climbing up the walkway to Samos' home both bots heard the bell begin to ring. The alarm had been sounded, which meant that the lurkers would be here faster. When the boys turned towards the entrance of the green sages home, they found the old man was looking off in the distance towards Misty Island. "Get inside boys." He said sounding sad. "Keira is already here asleep. You two get up in the loft with her."

"Hey ole green, what ya plannin' on doin'?" Daxter asked as he climb up after Jak.

"I plan on keeping you children, and the rest of the village, safe from those monsters." He stated before turning away and leaving the three children alone. It was then Daxter saw a green glow come over the hut.

 _A barrier?_ He wondered, having only seen such a thing once when he and his father had gone into the jungle.

"Daxter?" a sweet voice sounded causing him to turn and look at the young aqua haired girl.

"Hey cousin." He said with a smile that caused her to giggle. He couldn't help that he had two bucked teeth that made him look like a beaver. His only hope was that he'd outgrow them by the time puberty was over. He then decided to use this as the perfect moment to make his two friends forget about the invasion by making them laugh. Taking an eco lamp, he began moving his hands over it, making shadow puppets on the walls. Within moments the three children forgot about the monsters outside.

Outside the adults were preparing for the worst. Pitchforks, bows with quivers filled with arrows and clubs were being passed around. Daniel and his wife both had the turrets loaded and ready to be used. The fishermen had their spear guns loaded and were prepared for battle. The tiny fishing village might not have been very large or had a standing guardsmen, but they were far from defenseless. Harem released his cows, the farm animals running loose and giving the villagers coverage from the lurkers poor eye sight.

Thunder began to roll through the sky, a possible blessing in disguise, as lurkers couldn't see very good in the rain. As soon as the first raindrop fell, the first lurker began to walk upon the beaches near the village.

A young teen peered from around his home. The artist hated violence, but living in this era, he had no choice but to fight when it came to it. Pulling a cord, it set into motion a trap he had set up days ago when he'd been told to by the sage. The cord opened a trap door that sent the two blue lurker soldiers down into a pit that had spike at the bottom. The spikes went through the bone armor that the creatures wore, tore into skin and muscle, tearing ligaments and blood vessels until one went through to an important organ, a heart or brain, and killed both instantly.

The teen felt queasy as he let go of the cord that then shut the door. Rushing over to the other side of his home, behind a large boulder he pulled his pet muse into his arms and hid there until he heard the sound for him to set off the secondary traps.

Daniel brought the turrets around, pointed them at the lurker ships and pressed the release trigger that sent two dozen arrows into the air. As the arrows sailed through the air, lurkers below heard a whistling sound. Within moments there were cries as the pointed ends of the arrows found their marks. After that the creatures began to rush the beaches towards the village. The villagers picked up their clubs and rushed forward with cries of battle.

Two ton beasts against elves who weighed less than two hundred pounds wasn't much of a fight. Young and old alike fought for their right to survive against the ape monsters. Blood poured onto the ground from both man and beast as both side began to loose members.

Samos used his eco powers to heal their fighters as best as he could; but even he, the master of green eco, could not save them all.

Suddenly there was a blur of blue going through the onslaught of the lurkers. The blue sage from Rock Village had arrived. Unknown to the villagers, Samos had sent for the master of blue eco, in order to help them tonight. Years ago when Samos met himself from Haven City, the elder had told the younger of this night and how they could survive. He had contacted both the blue and yellow sages, but it would seem only the blue had received his message.

The blue skin mechanical engineer and inventor used the blue eco that his body naturally produced to fight and kill the beasts. Overloading their systems with electricity and causing them to fry from the inside out. It was as if the lurkers were each being hit by lightning bolts. Smoking flesh was all that was left when the bodies fell. Lifting his staff, the eco sage called upon his power. A ball of blue eco formed at the tip of the staff before being shot at a group of oncoming lurkers.

As the thunderstorm continued to pour down upon the village, the seemingly endless stream of lurkers continued to rush into Sandover. One after another, lurkers piled out of boats, onto beaches and into the village. The pudgy mayor shook in his pants as a large blue lurker roared at him before charging. Raising the clubs in his hands, the mayor charged right back; earning his title as the mayor.

Meanwhile two large soldier lurkers had taken notice of the glowing hut and had snuck away from the attacking force. Rushing the glowing doorway the two lurkers forced the green sages barrier down. Near the sentinel beach Samos felt the barrier fail and paled at the thought of the three children getting hurt. Being face with a choice, he turned on his heel and ran back to his hut. Using his green eco power to help him fly a bit in order to arrive faster.

Inside the hut the three children had laid down on the bed after shutting off the eco lamp. The three peered over the edge of the loft, watching as the monsters began to trifle through the sages home. When suddenly a gunshot went off. The location coming from the doorway. There standing was Jak and Daxters uncle. The older explorer had brought something from a dessert city called a gun and had just used it to kill one of the two lurkers. Seeing his partner dead, the second lurker charged the elf before he could load the pellet into the barrel.

The boys watched in horror as their uncle was picked up and slammed into the ground. "Jak!" Daxter cried out quietly. "We've gotta do something or else he's gonna die!"

A fractured memory appeared in Jak's mind of a similar situation where a dark aura man had been fighting a darker creature that had tried to kill him and the man. Men dressed in red had chased them to that place. That was when the dark man had glowed with dark and purple eco before blasting the monster away. Being brought back to the present, Jak looked at the lamp before pouring the yellow substance out and onto his hands. He didn't know why he thought this would work, he just did and boy did it ever! His hands began glowing brightly with yellow eco. His once blue eyes turned a golden yellow before be began focusing all of the new energy out in front of him and blasted every ounce of it at the monster. A hole the size of Daxter's head appeared in the lurkers torso before causing the creature to fall dead. Jak, on the other hand, fainted.

Teresa ran towards the sages home the moment she saw the green glow vanish from the hut. Her heart rushing to her throat as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She saw her brother-in-law being tossed against a wall like a rag doll. The beast snarling in his face. She didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't a blast of yellow eco coming from the loft that killed the creature nor was she expecting it to have been from Jak of all people. Running towards the children, she never saw the attacking coming as a club came down upon her head and darkness overtook her world. She would never awaken again.

Daxter looked up in horror at seeing the once downed first lurker pull out his club from the head wound on his mothers once beautiful red hair. Tears sprung from his eyes. "Mom?" He questioned what he was seeing, but as his mothers form fell and her blood poured onto the floorboards, staining them, he knew she would not be getting up again.

As the beast approached the children an orb of concentrated green eco encircled the creature. As the orb finished forming, the energy pulled the lurker out of the building and flung the creature high into the air and into the deep end of the harbor. When the green energy evaporated, the beast sank to the bottom of the harbor due to it's armor.

Samos looked sadly upon Terrsa's body. The young woman should never have come here. He had specifically told her that he'd protect the children. _A mothers love..._ He thought before looking up at the sound of tearful crying. _Daxter._ He thought. _The poor boy. His troubles are only beginning._ He thought as he recalled what his elder self had said. _It would seem fate is going to be harsh on you boy._ He looked away from the children towards where the battles continued as the lurkers were driven back to their boats as the storm finally ran it's coarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okay, so another year went before I posted another chapter. Sorry about that guys. I'm sure I'll finish this story, perhaps by 2020. LoL. I kidding! I'm hoping to update it more. I promise. 
> 
> So yeah, Daxter's mom died here. I wasn't truly sure if it was going to be her or Daniel until the end of this chapter. So it was a surprise for myself too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** : _Defending Sandover_

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Sandover - Older Jak and Daxter_

Jak looked over at Daxter as they both sat by a fire cooking their catch of the day. The river hadn't been as full of fish as it usually was. Nearby Jak could see the female lurker sleeping in a ball. Smirking, he moved closer to Daxter. "So, want to explain Theresa and Daniel to me?" he asked. "Why don't I remember them being my adopted parents or that you are officially my adopted brother?" He could see Daxter shrink at his questions.

"It was ole greenies idea." he said. "I wanted ta tell ya, but all the grown ups told me ta be quiet about it and jest be happy ya still wanted ta be my friend." he looked uncomfortable about the topic. "Ma died the night ya stopped talkin' fer like fer'ever and then Pa began drinkin' and ya went ta live wit' uncle, so ya didn't see Pa hit me fer being stupid. He blamed me fer Ma's death. How horrible is that?" he shook his head. "Then he got better. He asked fer my forgiveness and I gave it ta him. He's a good pop, but ya fergot because of the shock of ya using yer powers fer the first time, which was ta kill the lurker, but Ma was killed by the dumb beast first." He looked at Jak with tears in his eyes. "I not only lost my Mom that night, I lost my brother. Then ya became my friend again and Pops began goin' out fishin' every night and I became the village terror just because I was trying to get noticed. When I suggested we be brothers and ya seemed ta like that idea, so I never mentioned it that we were already brothers." He shrugged as he reached his hand out to check the fish. "It's done." he said as he handed Jak his dinner.

"You could've said something Dax, I would've believed you." Jak told him as he began to eat.

"Yeah, well, past is past." was Daxter's response. "Tomorrow we'll be havin' some visitors." he told his brother as he picked the meat from the bones of the fish. "Clindra's clan has been raising orphans fer the last ten years. A rival clan was responsible fer all the attacks in recent years. Goldorph, he is the leader of her clan. Kinda reminds me of Bruter." he said quickly as he finished his dinner. "Meria, she's like us, Elf. Any way, she's like the translator and is coming here to make peace talks. I think Clindra's clan might be where Bruter's clan comes from."

Jak looked over at he sleeping lurker. "Interesting." he muttered as he turned his attention back to Daxter. "So, I was think about how we could get home, but I've got nothing."

Daxter laughed. "Maybe the Precursors are testin' us again. They seem ta like doin' that ta ya." he smirked at Jak's glare at him.

"If they are doing that, then I'm going to be pissed." Jak told him in a nonhumorous tone.

 _ **Agreed**_. Jak heard his dark self agree to.

The two looked up at the sky, the darkness surrounding them allowed them to see the stars better than they had in years. Even in the wasteland, they still had to worry about sandstorm. The skies in Haven City and Krass City were coveted in smog. "When I met Mar," Jak began. "he said something about a place called the Brink. When we get back home, you want to check the place out. See if it still exists?"

Daxter saw that crazy look Jak got when he was excited about something. Smiling back at him he spoke. "Okay, but this time let's get the girls join us." he saw the grin on Jak's face broaden. "Tess baby loves a good adventure and Keira is starting ta gain Sage-like abilities."

"I've noticed that too." Jak said as he laid back onto the sandy beach. Daxter followed Jak's example, the two brothers falling asleep next to each other.

The early morning hours Jak felt his senses begin to awaken. The scent of something metallic hit him first followed by the sound of some soft screeching sounds before he sat up. The dark eco in his veins awakening instantly. Looking to Daxter who was curled up onto his side, his hit him over the head.

"HEY!" Daxter yelled as he rubbed the back of his head when a Hand went over his mouth, followed by Jak placing a finger to his own mouth. Feeling for his weapon, Daxter picked up a quiver full of arrows and his bow. In front of them were a group of grunts. Pulling the string of the bow back after placing an arrow in it, Daxter let the arrow fly at the same time Jak threw two dark bombs at the beasts. "The village!" Daxter told him.

"Right." Jak said as he took off in a run with Daxter following him. As they came into the still sleeping village, Jak found Sig just walking out of his uncle's. "Sig!" he yelled causing the burly wastelander to look at him. "Grunts!"

Sig pulled his weapon from his back. "Where?" he demanded, knowing if there was one, there would be more close by."

"Forest entrance." he pointed to where Daxter was coming from when they saw flying metal heads heading there way.

"DRONES!" Daxter screamed as he tried to get to them in time. Seeing that he wouldn't make it, Daxter jumped into the farmers house through a broken window. Grabbing a table he held it over the window with his shoulder, stopping the flying drone metal heads from entering the building. The old farmer stepping out of his bedroom in time to see the youth.

"What's going on?" he asked tiredly.

"Get yer lazy ass over here and help!" Daxter yelled at him.

"You impudent-" the farmer began but was interrupted by a metal head screech. Moving faster than Daxter would give the older man credit for, the farmer held the table up to stop the creatures from entering his humble little home.

Daxter saw that the farmer could hold the table by himself, pulled away and grasped his bow from his back and began to shoot at the creatures through the holes of the window that the table didn't cover very well. The death screams of the monsters was like music to his ears each time he heard them.

Jak's fists lit up with dark eco energy as his eyes turned as black as night as he began to channel the dark stuff that his body made without end. Orbs of complete darkness shot from his hands at the monsters as Sig charged up his peacemaker. The mixture of dark eco and blue lighting up the sky with an electrical storm of dark eco. A blast of pure blue eco was shot up into the sky from behind the duo, causing Jak to turn to see the Blue sage with his blue eco staff in hand, next to him was Mar. With the three of them tending to the drones, the didn't see the sentinel's heading their way, the large brute-like metal heads charged the four unsuspecting elves when suddenly Clindra jumped out of the high brush. The lurker screeching as she pounded her large ape fists into the monsters bodies. Unarmored metal head bodies were destroyed by the lurker.

A sudden series of blasts came from the beach causing Daxter to curse as he saw a duo of crabheads with three more sentinels heading towards Mar. With the drones occupied by the four others, Daxter opened and closed the farmers front door and ran out of the hut towards the oncoming metal heads. An arrow slammed into the head of the first crabhead between the thick armor on his head coming through the other side, brain matter splattering it's companion next to it. The second began shooting at Mar as the sentinels with their glowing red staffs headed towards Daxter.

Jumping from a boulder that was on the beach, Daxter shot one sentinel, killing it instantly with his arrow. The second shot at him, but missed as Daxter kicked the head of the third; which caused the third to drop its staff weapon. Daxter picked it up as he dropped his bow. Pressing the button on the staff weapon, electrified red eco shot out and began shocking the second sentinel. When the scent of burnt flesh reached Daxyers nose, he released the button before taking the dagger on his hip and throwing it into the face of the third that had begun to recover from his kick.

As the sun rose fully over the horizon, Mar finished off the last of the crabheads, look off in time to see that Daxter's tri colored hair glowed a soft red color. _Could it be?_ He wondered as he used the last of his yellow eco crystals just as the last metal heads fell dead. Two drones escaped before they could be killed. "We have to hurry." Jak told them. "They're testing our defences now." he looked at the Blue sage. "Are you still in contact with the Yellow and Red sages?" Gaining a nod, Jak continued to speak. "We need their help." he told the older man. "If the warp gate, in Samos' hut, is still connected to their labs, could you get them to come here to help us?"

"No problem." the sage told him as Jak walked off over to Daxter. "Jak has changed." he said to nobody in particular.

"You'd change if you'd been through what he has been through." Sig said as he went to find the major so they could call a village meeting in the afternoon.

"I need to finish those blueprints." Mar said tiredly as the Blue sage scratched his chin as he looked between Jak and the unknown young man he was talking to. _Hmm... What has happened to you my boy?_ He wondered before walking off towards Samos' hut, wondering if the Green sages disappearance had anything to do with Jaks sudden change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woohoo! I updated! I plan to do an update every other day until New Year's. Let's see how that pans out? ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** : _Talks_

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Sandover -Older Daxter_

As Daxter went around to the dead bodies of the metal heads, he began to pull out the arrows he had fired into their bodies. He as able to recover most of his things. He was almost finished when he saw his father looking over one of the metal head's bodies. Daniel looked up as Daxter approached him. "What are these creature?" he asked. "Why do they keep attacking us?"

Daxter sighed as he cocked his hip. "They're created to kill our kind." Daxter said, not holding back on information. "They came from a much larger one that was created by unknown entities. This bigger one lays eggs and these are its offspring. They're born to kill and we are they're only natural enemy." he moved his father away from the dark eco that was leaking from the dead creatures wounds. "Jak's the only one who can move their bodies, otherwise you may get hurt."

Daniel looked at the dark stuff and gave his son a nod. "I noticed that Jak was channeling that dark eco." he looked up at his boy. "Since when did he do that?"

Daxter looked at his father nervously. "Well..." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We may have opened a portal to the future." he told his father. "wherejakendedupbecomingamadmansexperiment." he spoke so quickly that his father looked at his son questioningly.

"What?" he asked with a confused look.

"When we built that portal in front of Samos' place, we activated it." Daxter explained. "It shot us into the way future where Jak got caught by a madman and turned into his experiment." Daniel's eyes widened in horror at the thought of that sweet boy being turned into some kind of experiment. "I saved ole Jak." Daxter said pointing at himself. "But it took me two years to do so." he looked at his father. "Jak is about to turn nineteen Dad. I've only just turned eighteen."

"So, what Samos told your mother and I all those years ago, came true." he touched his son's shoulder. "But you came back."

"Not on purpose." Daxter told him sadly. "I've got a girlfriend there. Jak is with Keira. Sig is a big bad wastelander. Oh! And Jak's father is a King of a dessert city!" Daxter laughed at his father's shocked expression. "Which makes Jak a Prince." he grinned widely. "What's more..." he began looking at Mar who was looking at some papers he had brought out. "That guy..." he pointed at Mar. "is Jak's ancestor."

"That's just..." Daniel paused trying to think of the word, but found he couldn't.

"Crazy? Weird? Amazing?" he asked gaining a nod from his father. "You have no idea."

It was then that Jak walked over to where the two were talking. Grasping the dead creatures body, he looked between the two. "What?" he asked sensing something was going on.

"Nothin' ta worry about buddy." Daxter told him as he followed him to see what he was doing with the bodies. "So where'd ole blue face go?"

Jak chuckled as he walked over to the bonfire on the sentinel beach. "He went to get help from the other sages." he told his friend.

Daxter caught sight of Sig skinning the creatures bodies. "Do I wanna know?" he inquired causing Jak to shrug.

"Probably not." was his response as he went to see if there were any other bodies to be discarded.

Daxter just shook his head before turning and leaving the duo to whatever they were doing. He did however find Clindra having her belly rubbed by the wacky birdlady. He chuckled as he watched the two before walking off to see if the old farmer was ever going to come out of his home or if he was going to become a hermit and hide there for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

It took several hours before the three sages returned. Daxter was never happier to see them as Mar kept spouting things that made both his and Jak's heads spin. _Okay, so the guy was super smart. Did he have to tell them everything he was planning on doing though?_ He thought. As it turned out the original shield wall was going to be powered by a mixture of blue and dark eco, something Daxter never knew. It was probably why the new shield wall failed during Praxis' reign, as he had only used one power source, dark eco. This meant that Jak and he had to find a large dark eco source and the only one they knew of was the dark eco wells that they used to kill Gol and Maia. That was out of the question.

So he now sat Jak and Sig as the three sages and Mar began talking. The yellow sage at least didn't make him feel stupid. They guy was just a normal man who just spent too much time in the boggy swamp. Turned out he was related to Billy Bog, the kid they helped in finding his Hip Hog. Though the country hick speech was starting to get to him.

 _Damn it! I've spent too much time in Haven._ He thought as he felt like he was going to fall asleep when he spotted Clindra looking into the hut. Standing up he saw that she looked excited about something. "What is it?" he asked her. The lurker took off towards the entrance of the Forbidden Jungle. Following the crazy lurker into the place. A few moment into the jungle he saw what was making her so excited. "Meria." he greeted the short red haired girl.

"Daxter, if I remember correctly." she said as she shook his hand. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she wore dark jeans and a dark green top. On her hip was a huge sword, while in her hand was a bloody dagger.

"Yep. Ole Daxtinator is hard ta forget." he told her causing Meria to roll her eyes.

"Came across some odd creatures." she explained as she leaned down to clean the dagger in the river.

"Careful of the piranhas in the river." he told her before chuckling. "Though I doubt even they would come near us with metal head blood on ya." he noticed that she was alone. "Where's the rest of yer clan?"

"I'm here just to begin the talks." she told him as she stood up before placing the dagger in its sheath. "Goldorph wants everybody to know how serious we are about this peace treaty. He sees me like a daughter, so I was sent."

Daxter nodded. "I've got a big question, if Goldorph is a lurker, how can he speak our language?" he asked her as they began to walk into the Sandover.

"Well," she began as she noticed the people ahead of them. "he use to be somebody's pet." she told him gaining a surprised look from him. "He escaped and took in others as he traveled here. He was trained in how to talk our language. It's probably why he's got a soft heart towards children." she shrugged her shoulders. "Do they know I am coming?"

"Uh..." Daxter said thinking out loud. "Only Jak, but nobody else does. Though I'm sure they've been wondering why I've had Clindra in the village." he shrugged. "I think Jak told some of the others. I mean, Mar knows she won't attack anybody after she saved us back in the temple."

Meria looked at him with a doubtful expression. "Okay. I'll trust you in this." she said before returning her gaze to the huts ahead of her. Some having been destroyed by a recent attack. She nodded, she could work with this. She strolled ahead with confidence in each stride as she and Daxter went forward to talk with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, another awesome update for this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter** **14** : _Bonds_

* * *

 

 **Location** : _Sandover - Older Jak and Daxter_

When Daxter returned with Maria to the bonfire, Jak looked over to see them approaching their group, he stood up to greet the newcomer. "Dax, who's your friend?" he asked causing the others around the fire to look at the strangely dressed girl.

"This is Maria, she is one the people who found me a few days ago when I got hurt." he explained. "She's the girl that was raised by lurkers." he smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you." she said shaking Jak's outstretched hand.

Jak smiled at her. "I've never met someone raised by lurkers, but I'm happy to meet you." he said. "I've got a few lurker friends, but I don't think they've ever raised one of our kind." he then saw the calm looking Clindra watching from afar. "But if your clan is anything like Clindra, I'd be honored to meet them."

 _ **Butt kisser.** _ Jak heard his darker half mutter before going back to sleep.

Maria chuckled. "Honestly I'm shocked by how well you're taking this." she told him. "I was expecting a thug wanting to tell me that it was wrong that I raised by lurkers."

Jak shook his head. "You can't help how you were raised or by who you were raised by. he told her, taking the positive view on this subject. "What you can control is who and what you become." he looked at Daxter. "I've had a few rough years and during that time I've come to the conclusion that I could either become bitter and angry at everything..."

 _ **Something I'd like.** _ Dark muttered quietly.

"Or I can put my past to work for me and look for a way to overcome it." he told her. "Same can be said about you." he pointed to Daxter. "He said your family was killed by killer lurkers, but Goldorph took you and others who were orphaned and raised you. You all could've become angry and bitter towards the lurkers and done harm to them, but instead; you are trying to make things work and even going so far as to create alliances with others." he smiled proudly at her. "I'm happy to meet somebody like you."

Maria's eyes widened in shock as she listened to Jak's speech to her and found herself liking this guy. "You're alright Jak." she said with a nod. "I've got a proposition for you and the villagers in the area, if you are willing to listen."

"Come, join us." the blue sage said to her. "We are willing to listen to you young lady. By the way, I'm the blue sage, Jorge" he pointed to the red sage next to him. "This is the red sage from Volcanic Crater."

The old red sage in his red glowing armor chuckled. "I am Atkin." he greeted her with a nod.

The blue sage then pointed to the next sage. "This is the yellow sage from Boggy Swamp that's near Rock Village." he introduced them.

The red sage smiled gleefully. "Nice ta meet ya. I'm Boe. We'll have'ta get ta'gether sometime and have a roast." he said shaking her hand joyfully.

Maria chuckled. "Quite the friends you have here." she c commented as she looked at how diverse these people were.

"Now don't go judging everyone cherry, just because they're a bit different." Sig said quietly next to her as she had taken a seat near him.

Looking up at the dark skinned elf, Maria's eyes widened as she took in the mechanical eye. "I-I..." she stuttered as she tried to understand how he could see with that.

Daxter chuckled. "You'll have ta get Sig ta tell ya the story of his fight with the metal head that caused that eye injury." He said with laughter in his voice.

"Best fight of my life!" Sig laughed.

"Speaking of the metal heads," Mar said gaining their attention. "We can't take anymore of their blitz attacks. We're lucky to have survive the attacks that have occurred." he sighed. "I know I'm a stranger amongst you, but I want to help."

"We have no way to really defend ourselves." the mayor stated.

"Other than our crude weapons, we have nothing." Daniel told the group.

"What you need is an army, protectors and a way to keep the creatures away from here." Mar said, gaining nods from a lot of people.

"Hero Spartacus from our village regained his courage, thanks to Jak and Daxter; he has friends from the wastes in the far north, passed Gol and Maia's citadel." the blue sage commented. "If he's able to get in contact with them, we could drive those monsters from the area." turning to Mar, he continued. "This eco wall that you were talking about sounds to be exactly what we need in the area. If we drive the creatures back and then build that wall, we would be safe from attacks and an invasion."

"One problem, where are you going to get the work force ta build that there wall and who is gonna harvest eco ta keep the wall a going?" Daxter inquired with a frown.

"Goldorph and his clan could do it." Maria said. "If it means they will have a say in this new city that this wall will protect."

"City?" Mar asked before looking around at everyone who began to nod. He suppose there would be one big city built once everything was said and done. Looking at the sages, he saw they were thinking deeply on this proposal. "I think the sages will have to think about this."

"What about channelers?" the mayor inquired. "Surely Jak isn't the only one around."

Jak sighed. "I'm not much of a channeler anymore. I can only use dark eco, though Samos thinks there might be a way to get my other channeling abilities back; he just doesn't know yet." he told the mayor. "Besides, I may be able to kill these creatures easily, but that doesn't mean that others can."

"Actually..." Mar began as Sig threw another branch on the fire causing everybody to flinch. "I'm a channeler." he looked at Jak. "If you teach me how to fight these monster like you do, then I can train others to do the same."

Jak looked at Daxter who shrugged at him. He didn't care, it'd be better than nothing and perhaps Sandover would have a chance this time. "Okay, but who will you teach?" he inquired.

Mar grinned. "We're not the only channelers alive." he told the younger man.

* * *

 

 **Location** \- _Haven City (the future)_

Ashelin typed onto the holographic display of the computer as she tried to connect the dots. Ever since she'd taken over from her father's regime, she'd been trying to re-establish contact with Spargus and create a good relationship with the former King of Haven City, Damas Mar. The task was beginning to get harder with ever step she took. The old criminals of Haven City that had been banished and not killed by her father or Erol had been welcomed into Spargus City and the council and nobles here in Haven believed that it she created an alliance with the city of the wastes that these criminals would re-enter Haven through the alliance; never mind that these people neither cared about Haven nor wanted anything to do with it.

Growling in frustration, she was truly convinced that her computer was conspiring against her with the rest of the council as it wasn't bringing up any files that she knew her father had on it. Tapping a finger on the table she decided to break down and contact somebody better with these things than her. Pulling her comm United out of her back pocket she waited for the person she was calling to pick up. Keira's face appeared. "Yes?" she answered sounding annoyed.

"My computer is acting up." she said to the mechanic who gave her a sigh.

"I'll be up in fifteen." she said before closing the channel to the Govenoress.

Ashelin sighed as she had no choice but to wait. The doors of her office suddenly opened as Torn walked into the room. "Commander, what can I do-" she began but was interrupted by his very annoyed looking facial expression. "What happened?"

"Jinx blew up the old headquarters." he growled. "He said you gave him permission to do so."

"I did not." she told him taking the paper he suddenly thrusted out at her. She read the orders before frowning. "Somebody is conspiring against me." she said. "Where are Jak and Daxter?" she inquired. "I'd like them to take out a nest of metal heads that have decided to nest near the city gates in Haven Forest."

"Don't have a clause. Can't get ahold of them on the comms." he said before grasping her arm. "And what do you mean somebody is conspiring against you?"

She pulled her atm away from his grasp. "My fathers computer suddenly locked up on me after I began finding files on certain council members." she said softly. "I wouldn't doubt that this room is bugged and now these orders that Jinx carried out that have my signature upon them. I never sent that order out!"

Torn usually liked it when Ashelin's blood would begin to boil about something. It meant she'd offer him a spar that usually led to something else, but this was getting his blood to boil in the wrong way. "A spy?"

"Maybe." she said when the doors opened again to reveal Keira.

"What seems to be the problem." she asked the brunette.

"I'm locked out of the system." she told her as she let Keira get into a seat and watched the mechanic work her magic.

Keira ran her hands over the holographic keyboard. A frown appearing upon her face as she typed in several codes that Dr. Vincent had taught her long ago before he died in the attack on the city many months ago. When the display suddenly came up. "Somebody changed all your passwords and rerouted the information to another computer system." she told the Govenoress. "I found the computer. It's a station four at the Freedom League HQ." she began to write a series of numbers down and handed it to Torn. "That's the computer that it was routed to." she told him before standing after writing the new passwords down. "I uploaded a trojan that will attack any forgiven attacker from an outside system." she then looked at Ashelin. "I was wondering, why did you ask people to remove me from my apartment? I've been forced to move into New Haven district." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't." Ashelin told her. "People have been getting orders from me that I haven't been sending out."

Keira frowned. "It may have something to do with Jak and Daxter being sent somewhere." she said thinking that them vanishing into the past may have something to do with this.

"Where are they?" Ashelin asked in a demanding tone.

Keira shook her head. "I don't know exactly, but Onin may be able to give you more information." she said before turning and leaving the two leaders behind as she went to talk to her father and tell him what she'd just learned. "Somebody was undermining Ashelin's authority.

* * *

 

 **Location** \- _Gyser Rock (young Jak and Daxter)_

The calm blue swirling of the warp gate suddenly was disrupted as first a young teen of sixteen years old popped out of the water like surface with a tiny orange and powder puff yellow creature landing inches from him. "Great!" the familiar voice of Daxter sounded as he found himself annoyed. "Ole Greenie can't help me." he pointed up at his best friend. "You, my brother, this is all your fault!"

Jak rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at Daxter apologetically.

"Don't give me those crocadog eyes!" Daxter yelled at him. "I'm mad at you! I said it was a bad idea!"

Jak waved his hand at Daxter before giving him another look.

"Oh? Don't give me that crap!" he yelled. "How was I suppose ta know?" he narrowed his eyes. "How about the fact that those creepy people appeared out of nowhere? How about when the glowing thingy began making noise? How about-"

Jak rolled his eyes as Daxter began to drone on and on about how this was all his fault. He knew that! He didn't need to be reminded any more that he already was. His friend who was like a brother to him, had been turned into a rat type ferret creature. It was as creepy as it was...cute. He looked around the island that Samos had sent them to train. Well, it was the beginning of an adventure and he could help but feel some excitement at that. Hey, who knows, maybe they'd discover interesting things as they made their way north in search for the Akron siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I'm hoping to get this story finished by chapter 30, but no promises. Does anybody want to create a channeler character that will be featured in this story? You'll get credit for it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** : _Return to Misty Island_

* * *

 

Daxter sat on the hill behind the farmer's house to watch Jak teach Mar about fighting. To say he was impressed with how Jak was taking the whole channeler news was an understatement. To go from thinking he was the only channeler alive to finding out that there were actually hundreds of your kind, was mind boggling. As Mar took the pistol that Jak handed him, Daxter recalled how he swore to Jak a few weeks earlier how his favorite pistol looked just like Mar's famous guns that were used during the first battle of the war.

 _No way._ he thought as a chuckle made its way out of his lips. _Sweet Precursors, Jak's gun **is** Mar's guns._ A snort led to a full out laugh.

Down on the beach Jak felt his ear twitch as he picked up Daxter's laughter that was echoing around the air. Looking up passed the farmer's house he saw gangly legs hanging over the cliffed hill that rose above the back of the farmer's home. Shaking his head, he was about to walk off towards the jungle to teach Mar how to use the eco pistol when he saw one of the yakows was lose again.

Mar looked up from the new weapon he had acquired from Jak before reaching behind him and pulled a eco sabor sword from under his pack. "Jak." he called towards the other causing the green/blonde to look towards him. Tossing the sword, Mar watched him catch it with ease. "I found that near the brink during a voyage across the continents. You channel your eco into the blade, making the sword deadlier."

"Sweet." Jak said with some amazement in his voice. "Let's go into the forest. I'll show you how to use that weapon." Nodding Mar followed the other.

* * *

 

Sig finished helping the villagers of Sandover with the last hut that had been destroyed in the first attack nearly a week ago. To think they'd been stranded in the past for a week now. He surely hoped they weren't upsetting time by being here. Upon hearing about the contacts in the wastes the night before, it made Sig want to be apart of that party, but at the same time stay far away from those in the wastes. He'd heard stories about how the wastelands had been filled with several marauder clans in this time and that many were cannibalistic. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to involve the waste clans or not.

 _Not my business._ he thought as he sat tiredly on a large boulder near the main path of the village. Looking over towards the green sages home, Sig saw the girl Maria seeming to be looking towards the island covered in mist. _Misty Island is what the locals call it._ he thought as he too became mystified by it. It seemed to call to his sense of adventure, but just from the look of the island, it left him feeling as if danger was at every corner of the place.

"Wouldn't advise it." he heard Daxter's voice say next to him. "Misty Island is where all this shit started from."

"What do you mean?" he asked the former ottsel.

Daxter looked at him with horror written across his face. "Haven't ya ever listen ta one of my stories?" he asked. "I've told it a million times of how I became ottsel boy because Jak bumped into me on Misty Island and I fell into a vat of dark eco on that there island!"

Now that story did sound a bit familiar. He sighed. "Sorry Cherry." he apologized.

"Don't sweat it big guy." Daxter waved it off.

"Did you say you've seen vats of dark eco on Misty Island?" both turned to look at the blue sage.

"Y-Yeah?" Daxter answered questioningly. You never knew what you were walking into when it came to these sages, but Daxter was getting one of his funny feelings that he was about to be sent off to That nightmarish island for a third time in his life.

"This is wonderful news!" Jorge told him. "With the combination of dark and blue eco, we may be able to channel the energy and make the shield wall that Mar was talking about. We just need cables capable of traversing the water, gather the dark substance and then bring it back without us having to do it ourselves."

"Like underwater cables." Daxter said. "Like the ones in the sunken Precursor City off the coast of Rock Village."

"Precisely!" Jorge exclaimed. "What an excellent idea." he gave a nod as he went to leave. "Never understood why Samos thought that boy was an idiot."

Daxter growled under his breath. "Green stuff doesn't give me enough credit." he mumbled mostly to himself.

Sig chuckled. _I don't think anybody does._ he thought as he realized just how smart Daxter probably was. _Kid knows more than he lets on._

It was then that Daxter gave a cry. "Hey! Where'd Maria go?" he asked as he looked around.

It was then that Sig noticed that the girl was indeed missing. Walking along the edge of the village, near the cliff's he found her trying to start up the fisherman's boat. Whistling, he got Daxter's attention. "Chillipeper."

Daxter ran over to where Sig stood. "Hey!" Daxter cried out before running down the cliff and across the boardwalk before jumping into the fisherman's speed boat. "You nuts!"

"He quiet." she told him. "I want to explore a bit."

"Oh no!" Daxter yelled as he waved his hands in front of her. "You want to explore? Go to Gyser Rock, not Misty Island!" she rolled her eyes at him. "Trust me. It's dangerous there!"

"Then go away if you're scared." she began to look for the engine's start button.

Daxter looked up to see Sig coming towards them. Sitting down, he grumbled. "I ain't getting turned again." he said as he refused to move from his seat.

Just as she started the boat up, Sig rushed forward and jumped onto the front of the boat. "You kids need a babysitter." he told them, knowing having an adult on board would make this little adventure not so much fun for the young woman.

She glared at both men. "Whatever." she said before accelerating towards the mist filled island.

Deep inside of him Daxter felt all his courage drain from him as he suddenly felt like that young teenager who was going to his doom. _Precursors protect me!_ he prayed as their ship came into the harbor of Misty Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh dear, what trouble will our dear Daxter get into this time on the cursed island. Hmm.... Ugh, I've been since last Thursday and I'm finally getting better. So updates to my other stories will slowly make there way out. I'm about a week behind in updates, if not a little more than that. Sorry people! I'll try to get more updates of this story and others out asap.


End file.
